Dark Wings
by Shadow Nekomata Soul
Summary: Neko is Lloyd's sister. She was kidnapped and taken away for four years. Now she is back just time for Colette's journey. This cloaked girl soon finds herself thrown in the the Chosens' journey as she finds out the truth about her true origin. R&R people.
1. Meeting the family

This is my first story so I do not think that I am that great. Thank you for taking time to read this. I only own Neko my Oc and Kasai the Nekomata. I don't own anything else. Yeah, my friend wanted to read this so that is why it is up here. I don't own Rammstien's Engel. It is the English version. I will be putting up other stories up and I will continue my top two first. Again, I do not own Warriors, Tales of Symphonia, or Naruto.

(Naruto will be used only because of the nine biju. NOTHING ELSE. I like Nibi the Nekomata, Hokou no Gobi, and Kyuubi no Yoko.)

This will be a little confusing and slow at first, but it will go a ton faster later on. Arigato, for reading this. For any words in Japanese will be at the ending.

Before you read this story in later chapters there will be cussing/cursing, and some gory scenes.

Summary: Neko is a young girl with strange powers like no one else. Neko and her brother set out on a journey with the Chosen to regenerate the world. Neko only wishes to go back home, not in Sylvarant, not in Tethe'alla, but to Hell the only place where she is welcome. She is the heir to the throne of the Chosen of Hell. What will she have to overcome?

A teen cried out to the stars, cursing them with the loss of her lover and children. The 16 year old was no normal teenager at all. The girl stood 5'3 not counting the black cat ears on her brown haired head. Her mis-matched eyes cried blood down her ghostly pale skin. She cried under the statue she made when she was little to honor her dead mother.

"Why did my clan have to die?" She tearfully asked the star full sky.

The girl was in Iselia forest a mile or two away from where her twin brother and Dwarven stepfather lived. Her name was Neko Irving. She was returning to her home after 4 years. She was kidnapped and then saved. Her saviors were then killed with her husband and three children. She walked back out of the small spell shrouded forest. She wiped her bloody tears with her black cloaked sleeve. She then walked back out to look for my constant companion Fireclaw the Nekomata, or Kasai for short.

Neko's Pov

"Neko, I have found where shelter is. Meet your family and we can stay there, just follow my scent." A female voice stirred the crickets in the night.

"Thank you Kasai, I will be there soon. Please be careful." I answered. She nodded and left.

I ran with my soul hollow as I passed the blurred trees. I ended up in front of the small stream. A white and green dog barked happily, as it ran over to see me. It was as tall as I was with floppy ears and a furry wolf tail. A grin appeared on my cloaked face as I scratched him on his ears. "Hey Noishe, how are you buddy." I cooed.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked as I chuckled. I turned around to find the red clothed swordsman staring at me.

"Why Lloyd you don't remember your dear sis? Am I that easy to forget?" I asked him. He blinked then his mouth dropped open.

"N-N-N-N-NEKO?" He screamed. "Duh, impulsive ass." I answered. I was then knocked to the ground with a laughing brother choking me in a headlock. The commotion brought out my Dwarven stepfather. "What is going on out 'ere?" He asked.

"NEKO'S BACK!" Lloyd yelled close to my cat ears as I growled and hit him. "NO yelling." He laughed and hugged me tighter. He dragged me inside. Dirk laughed as I pushed helplessly to get away. "Leggo! Leggo!" I whined pitifully.

I was soon forced into the house and to a table. I sighed and sweatdropped at the weird introduction. "So did you get away?" Lloyd asked smiling.

"I'm here aren't I? How are you guys doing?" I asked switching the subject. "We are doing fine! Colette and Genis would love to see you!" He grinned. "Yo, dad? Are you going to say anything to join Lloyd?" I asked him. "I'm just glad that you're back, Neko." He smiled. I nodded.

"Well I missed you guys like hell. I am sorry but I have to go. Kasai is waiting for me at wherever she is. I don't want to get in your guys way." I sighed unhappily. I was about to walk out the door when Lloyd grabbed my arm.

"You can stay here." He said. I looked to Dirk and he nodded. "Only is Kasai can stay too. Kasai is my cat is you are wondering." I sighed giving in. They nodded and I went to the door and opened it.

"KASAI!" I yelled. A black blur flew into the house and a 3-foot tall Nekomata was in the house. She was as tall as a wolf, with glittering yellow eyes. I sighed and closed the door. On her neck, hanging down to her shoulder was a baggy collar and a red gem. She growled at Lloyd and Dirk.

"Kasai, this is my family, Dirk, my stepfather and Lloyd. Be nice." At this, the cat rolled her eyes.

"So you are the idiot brother I have heard so much about. I'm guessing that they bribed you into staying here, nyan?" She mewed. Lloyd mouth was open and he tried to talk but all that came out were squeaks. It was cute. I laughed at his face as he turned to glare at me.

"Lloyd, Kasai is a Nekomata. She can speak in English and is like me." I sighed. He nodded and stared at Kasai. I blinked and looked around. The place had not changed at all. The stove, the table, the chairs, the blood spot from when I dragged the dead rabbit and ate it at dinner. A sweatdrop attached it self to my head at that memory.

"What have you been doing for the past 4 years?" Lloyd asked. I fidgeted and said a quick 'nothing!' and they left that subject alone.

"Have you got any better with those swords?" I asked. "Cause I have. I still probably can beat you." I laughed.

"I have gotten better!" He yelled back indignantly. "I can beat you!" I chuckled. Lloyd did not change at all. The gentle idealist but has a heart to fight if needed.

I yawned and my stepfather looked at me weirdly. "When is the last time you slept?" He asked.

I scratched the back of my black cloaked head nervously. "Uh, I haven't slept in a while. I think the last time I slept was 2 weeks ago." I looked up to them and laughed nervously. "Go to bed." Dirk said lowly taking a few steps towards me. I whimpered and took a few steps backwards. Previous haunting memories flew through my mind. His eyes widened and as he stepped backwards, I ran up the stairs to my old bedroom.

"Something happened to her when she was kidnapped. She now is afraid of most men." Kasai said sadly. "I need to go calm her down, excuse me."

Kasai ran up the stairs behind me. I could hear everything downstairs with my advanced hearing. I ran into my old room that was next to Lloyd's. It was a small room but it overlooked the small stream outside and you could see the moon easily. I ran and flew myself on the dusty sheets blinking back bloody tears.

I could hear them downstairs talking. Was I really missed? Did anyone actually care? I tried to quite my roaring thoughts so I could hear them downstairs. Kasai looked at me and jumped up on the end of the bed.

"What do you think happened to Sis?" Lloyd asked quietly. I could hear him sit down with Dirk.

"I don't know, Lloyd. She seems to be truly fearful of us. I wish we knew. Kasai said something happened." Dirk said sadly.

"I hope one day she tells us." Lloyd said sadly almost hoping that I would trust him.

I blocked out the rest of their talking as I sung a comforting song that I taught my children.

'Just as the clouds have gone to sleep.  
Angels can be seen in heaven's keep.  
Alone in fear they question why.  
Goddamn not an angel when I die.

Angels live; they never die.  
Apart from us, behind the sky.  
They're fading souls who've turned to ice.  
So ashen white in paradise.

Just as the clouds have gone to sleep.  
Angels can be seen in heaven's keep.  
Alone in fear they question why.  
Goddamn not an angel when I die.'

The song was beautiful to me as it slowly and softly pulled me into sleep. Kasai pulled the covers out from under me and put them over me. She patted my head with her paws as she settled down at the end of the bed. I was soon sleeping.

Thank you for reading this. Please don't hurt me.

Neko- Cat

Kasai- Fire

Nekomata- demon cat

I will put up another chapter soon. If you like it then please review. I will write even faster. Arigato.


	2. Meeting old friends

Dark Wings

Chapter 2

"Meeting old friends"

Thanks for reading!

I must say that I am surprised this story even got one review! I did not think anyone would read it!

Anyways I will stop wallowing in self-pity and thank my wonderful reviewer _Moonshine's Guide! _Thank you and Arigato!

Oh, italics are Neko's thoughts. Bold is Nibi talking to Neko in her mind. Italic Bold is Gobi talking telepathically.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kasai and Neko.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up to see the sun staining the horizon in different hues of blue, orange, and pink. I sighed to myself and listened quietly. Kasai was still sleeping and the sounds of a stampeding animal next door were Lloyd snoring. _'No wonder when he was little he thought there was a monster in his closet. Sheesh.' _I rolled my eyes.

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I sighed and poked Kasai repeatedly until she woke up. She glared at me and I grinned childishly back. She then rolled her eyes and hopped down. I sniffed the air and smelt something delicious! My eyes snapped open. Dirk was making his famous breakfast. I jumped up and decided to wake my brother. An evil grin popped up on my face as I opened Lloyd's door. I blinked at the weird position he was in. His legs were off the bed as his arm was on the opposite side of the bed. He was smiling and drooling. I took a deep breath and jumped on him.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD!" I yelled as he yelped and fell off the bed into the floor. I grinned and laughed. He snapped his head up and glared at me. I gave him a peace sign as I ran out of his hallway and skidded down the stairwell banister. I grinned and flipped off landing on all fours. Dirk turned around and almost jumped sky-high. I grabbed the plate from him and sighed.

"I still don't understand how you do that." Dirk muttered to himself. I just shrugged and walked over to the table. Kasai came down the stairs shortly after and hopped up by me. I gave her some of the wonderful meat that he cooked and she gulped it down. Well I cannot blame her. It is good meat.

"Dad, you still cook the most awesome breakfast!" I laughed. He smiled and nodded as Lloyd fell down the stairs and landed in a heap on the ground. I laughed at him as he untangled himself and grabbed breakfast. "That was not funny, Neko." Lloyd whined as I snickered at him. "Yep, it was!" I laughed. He sighed and left it alone.

"Are you going to come to school with me today?" Lloyd asked. "No, but I will go with you to see Colette and Genis. I am not going near that child abuser." I growled. Lloyd burst out with laughter.

"That was funny! She slapped you on the head for sleeping and you slapped her back!" He laughed at the memory, almost falling out of the wooden chair in the process. "Was I the only one who ever thought to stand up to her?" I asked curiously. He grinned and nodded. I finished eating and looked over to Lloyd plate. "Dude, you are so going to have a heart attack one day." I mumbled. "Huh?" Lloyd asked. "Nothing." I replied.

Lloyd grabbed his swords and ran out to feed Noishe. I sighed and waved goodbye to Dirk. He nodded as I walked out the door. I was thankful that they had not asked to see my face yet. I had put my hood up when I woke up Kasai. Speaking of my companion, I looked around to see if I could see her. Her eyes were a dead giveaway as she lurked in the shadows of the trees, looking for food. I saw Noishe and Lloyd coming out of his Noishe's pen. I snapped my fingers and Kasai understood the command. "Let's go!" Lloyd smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheery bastard." I whined. He did not hear me as he was already running off with Noishe. I decided to talk to the two of the dozens of voices that decided 'Hey, she is the Chosen of Hell! Let's bug her to death!' The two spirits that she liked to talk to the most were Nibi and Gobi.

Nibi was a Nekomata like Kasai but a much stronger one being, as she was Death's lap cat. She was a long sleek panther with crimson eyes. She had many forms but this was her norm. She controlled fire and necromancy. Gobi was a five-tailed wolf. She was a large white wolf with yellow eyes. In each of her tails, she controlled the elements. If she used all of them together, she was strong enough to create an earthquake.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The oh, so interesting, mental conversation with two cat lunatics and half-sane wolf, begins. Oh, what joy?

'_Yo, Nibi, Gobi you there?'_

'**Yeah, we are here and playing poker.'**

'_**Yes, and I am losing.'**_

'_Well, cats are good at poker. How do you think I won against everyone on poker night?'_

'_**Cheating, everyone who plays against you loses and suspects you and Nibi of cheating.'**_

'**I do not cheat, neither does Neko! You are just a sore loser, nyan!'**

'_I like cheese.'_

'**Yeah, seriously. Neko, you need to train soon.'**

'_**Yes my powers and hers need to be somewhat mastered.'**_

'_I know. Hey, I will train tonight under the moon. Is that appropriate? I don't know what I am training on either.'_

'**Well I need you to master Hellfire to a degree.'**

'_**I need you to work on elemental control. Remember I am not from Sylvarant. I am from Tethe'alla. I have only a few ideas for you to train here and not from human eyes.' **_

'_Uh, okay?'_

'**Hey, your brother wants to speak to you. See ya.'**

She ended the conversation with a small click, as did the poker-playing wolf. A thought popped into my head randomly. How can a wolf and cat hold cards? Then again, why are there a wolf and a cat spirit that live inside me? Wait I know the answer… and now I lost it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Neko?" Lloyd asked. I nodded and looked ahead. We were already out of Iselia forest and on our way to Iselia. Fun, I get to see the wonderful child abuser, the silver haired chipmunk, and the ditzy blond butterfly. I almost groaned in complaint. Do not get me wrong, I like Lloyd's friends but they were all going to fall. I wish I had the heart to tell Lloyd that his angel girlfriend will get hurt. At least that is what the prophecy said.

"Who is with you Lloyd?" The guard asked once we reached Iselia's gate. "My sister Neko." He answered simply. They seemed surprised, but I knew that it was just because of the mayor. He hated my guts. They nodded and let us in. I hissed at them and they jumped backwards. I chuckled and Lloyd hit me on the head. I growled but did not scare anyone else on the way in. Kasai somehow got past the guards and was walking by my side. I sighed and looked up.

A blond girl and a young boy stood at the school. Lloyd yelled something and raced towards them grabbing my hand and pulling me through the air like a kite. I yelped and as soon as he slowed down, I kicked him in the head. "Never do that again unless you want to die!" I snarled rubbing my right wrist. He laughed and picked himself of the ground. "Who are you?" Genis asked curiously.

"I am devastated that you don't remember me Chipmunk. I taught you your fireball spell. Butterfly do you have any idea?" I whined.

"NEKO!" Genis screamed. I almost slapped him. I have sensitive ears! Do I have to spell it out for everyone I meet? It is as if everyone is against me! 96 pounds of klutzy angel weight tackled me and was now proceeding to squish the dear life out of me. I whined pathetically. Colette heard and let me go apologizing profusely. What is she a holy parrot?

I patted her on the head and sweatdropped at the mood swing from creepily apologetic to innocently happy. I twitched and glared at the Nekomata who was now snickering mentally at me. I rolled my eyes and twitched as Colette hugged me again. "So you still haven't taken off that cloak?" Genis asked curiously. "Nope, only if I need to which I haven't." I lied. I had the cloak off for 4 years. Many people were bustling with their lives to even, share a glance at me.

I sighed as I stared at the laughing and smiling group. I softly smiled as I remembered seeing that group, as I was younger. We played together, learned together, and even getting into trouble together! Even through all that I never belonged. I was too _different_. I never would fit in. My silver eye burned, reminding me of the sad truth. If I showed anyone but Lloyd my true face, they would reject me. I swore to avenge my clan and now I bore the mark of the beast to prove it.

"Neko! Guess what!" Lloyd asked happily. "What?" I asked curiously. "Today is the day of prophecy!" I blinked in confusion. "The Martel Prophecy?" I asked to clarify. He nodded.

"Oh, I must give Colette my good wishes." I said quickly dodging a questioning glance from my brother. I was told not to say anything about the Stars prophecy. I found Colette away from the group as she sadly looked down at a dying plant. "Colette, are you truly ready to become an angel?" I asked her from behind, scaring her. She nodded happily. "Colette, don't lie. Your heart will reject your wishes." She looked up sadly.

"I am doing this for everyone in Sylvarant. I must to save this dying world and awaken Martel!" She exclaimed. "But I am afraid I will fail. The last chosen did." She said softly. "Colette, only you can awaken the mana birth. Martel or not, the world will only shift on your death. Are you sure you can accept that?" I asked her. She nodded. "I must save Lloyd, Genis, and you! I will save everyone!" She cried happily. I chuckled at the happy confident girl standing in front of her. Nothing seemed to ever dampen her spark of life. Soon that spark will be gone. I sighed heavily, looked back up to the oblivious girl, turned around, and walked back to Genis and Lloyd, Colette following me. They waved to us and Colette ran towards them. I chuckled at her childish antics.

"Were you ever like that, Neko?" I jumped 5 feet high with a yelp. "Kasai! I forgot you were there!" I growled shakily. "Yeah, I know. You keep letting your guard down." She growled. "To your earlier question, no I wasn't. If Half-elves were treated badly what do you think I would be treated like when I said I was a demon?" I asked her quietly. "They would be scared of you." Kasai replied. "People fear what they cannot understand and then get frustrated and hate the topic. All of this, rounds back to the object." I sighed. She nodded and we walked up to the calling trio.

I ran up to them and Colette smiled. "Who are you?" A woman asked form behind us. She was the blue hair teacher I despised, drum roll please… Raine! "Why hello to you too child abuser!" I snapped. Her eyes widened before narrowing at me. "Hello to you Neko." She growled. I nodded and she called to the other children inside. "I'll wait outside and see you at the end of class." I told my brother. He nodded and ran inside as I jumped in a tree over looking the gate out of Iselia to the Martel temple and the school window. Kasai was lying down on the tree branch above me.

"Neko can you tell me the first part of the prophecy again?" Kasai asked. I nodded and started to recite it.

"Blood to blood, the fire and earth will cry as the Chosen is born. As her mother will be killed and her father will suffer and hide, she will train. Taken from her home and tortured to find and break free her love of the stars. The clan of the moon will fall all at once taking her three and mate. As trials begin, her humanity will shift and agree with the demon. She will soon show herself and save a fellow child."

"Ah, thank you Neko." Kasai mewed. "Kasai that is only 1 of the 5 to come." I muttered. In unison, we summed up the following prophecies, as they get more confusing and more confusing. "Shit."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for reading. I do hear that this story confused some people. Please forgive me on that. I will put some of the storyline up so it is not that confusing.

Neko was found and raised with her brother until she was 13, (she was kidnapped for three of the 4 years her now being 17) being a cat demon she hides her ears and her tail with a cloak. Her husband and three children were part of a cat clan, Moonclan. The 'Stars' are their advisors. Like Martel to the Sylvarant/ Tethe'alla. This idea was based off the book series 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter. (I do not own.) She has many abilities with the dead. She can see spirits and talk to them quite well. She also controls earth and fire. (She can barely control water and wind.)

Definitions:

Nibi: Two tails. Her full name Nibi no Nekomata translates into two tailed demon cat. She is "Death's" lap cat. She controls black fire and uses Necromancy.

Gobi: Translates into five tails. She is from Tethe'alla being the demon of earth. She controls earth mostly but still can control the other elements.

Arigato for reading. Please comment and tell me if I am any good. I write a lot faster. NOW REVIEW! Just kidding.


	3. Angsty Depressed Stupid Purple Fuzzball

Chapter 3

'Angsty Depressed Stupid Purple Fuzzball'

Weird title, I know, but it is a nickname. Arigato for reading! Please let me introduce you to my muses!

**Bob: '…'**

**Larry: '…'**

**Yami: "WAHOO!" **

Bob and Larry are the skulls of my first victims. Yami is one of the many voices in my head.

Thank you again _Moonshine's Guide _for your always-appreciated review.

Yes, this chapter is weird. Weird, but funny. I cracked up writing this.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun gently sat in the sky as it dried the morning dew off the leaves of the tree I was sitting in. Lloyd and the others have been in class for a few hours. I flicked my eyes back and forth keeping my guard up. The birds were quiet which was a bad sign. Kasai seemed to sense something was amiss also.

"What is going on?" I mumbled to myself. **'Kit, there is a great mana about to erupt. All smart have taken shelter.' **Nibi said softly. I nodded to myself and crouched down on a lower branch. A strange smell broke into my range of smell. My eyes narrowed. 'Desians.' Two whip men, a footman, a behemoth, and a spiky haired man. I twitched. 'What happened to his hair? Was he electrocuted why he was soaking wet or does he use too much hair gel. I am so betting on the latter.' I mentally laughed. 'Stupid spiky-mouse pincushion.'

They passed my branch without a second glance running straight out to the temple. My left ear twitched in confusion. I blinked and then left it alone. I covered my eyes as a burst of white mana shot from the temple. "It burns." I whispered to Kasai earning a tail smack and a chuckle.

Raine came out of the school building soon after. She ran the same way the Desians did. 'I hope she is mauled and killed.' I mentally muttered. Raine and I never did get along. Soon everyone in the classroom was talking. I could understand everything that they said because it was dead silent out in the open cause everyone was hiding. I growled at their fears.

Lloyd and Genis followed by Colette walked out of the school as I jumped down and landed in a crouch, Kasai mimicking my jump. "What is going on here?" Lloyd asked. "Desians, they ran through the town and ran towards the temple." I answered. Lloyd growled something about a peace treaty. I sighed. "Let's go get Colette to the temple so she may receive the oracle." Genis nodded as we took off through the small gate and into the monster-covered field.

We took off and plowed through the battles as if we couldn't be beaten. Two Apple gels were used on Lloyd because he was purely on offense no defense. I am starting to wonder who had the brains, my mother or my father. When I receive the next Star prophecy, I might be able to ask her.

I ran into another battle being hit in the side but flipping so I wouldn't land on my back. I am so glad I heal fast. That is going to leave a big ass bruise. I snarled and slashed the zombie in half with my claws. We soon reached to temple as I healed a cut on my gloved wrist with and Apple gel. My eyes widened at the delicious smell of human blood. I now had a serious blood lust from have more than two demons in me, but I didn't kill any innocents.

A man dressed in white stumbled down the stairs blood splattering on the ground on every step he took. Lloyd and Colette gasped in horror as Genis was stocked still in shock. This must be the first time that they seen someone die. I lived with it. Kasai stood by me finally speaking up from her long silence when we met the others. "I smell worse up there." She whispered. I nodded as the pastor said his final words to Colette and the boys. "We must go avenge his death." I stated softly.

We ran up the cement stairs to face our attackers. Spiky-mouse pincushion was with his lackeys threatening Phidra, Colette's grandmother. "Run Colette!" She rasped. "There is the chosen get her!" Spiky yelled. I growled and put my clawed fists up. I only used my katana in dangerous situations. This was not one. I slammed my right fist into the incoming footman face. He grunted and kicked me back. I jumped away from the kick and spun in a circle kicking him off his feet, then punching his lights out.

I looked back up and Lloyd and Genis doubled teamed the last whipman. "What?" Spiky exclaimed. I waved sweetly to him just to tick him off. "Get them Vidarr!" He yelled to the behemoth. Vidarr stepped towards us and started to swing his mace. I snarled and jumped out of the way. I then watched his movement to analyze if there was an opening. Lloyd jumped toward him as I ran up, punched his side, and kicked his knees to try to make him collapse.

I growled when he swatted me away. Genis' fireball soared pass me and into Vidarr's face. I grinned and jumped onto his lowered arm and kicked him in the face. "Ray Thrust!" Colette yelled from behind with an incoming Lloyd yelling "Demon Fang!" I kicked off of his face and missed the attacks. I then ran towards again and yelled "Demon Fang!" It hit him but he got back up.

"DAMN! You are more annoying than Spiky over there!" I yelled pointing to Spiky-mouse pincushion. He growled and slung the mace down, almost catching my arm. Blood ran down on my hand I stood wobbly back up. I ran towards him again and punched the side of his face. He didn't flinch. Damn metal! Kasai who had sat out this whole battle joined me at my side.

"Double Demon Cat Fang," I screamed. I swung my claws down in perfect harmony with Kasai sending 20 light trackers to him. They blew up on contact when it touched his armor. He stumbled backwards as I jumped away from the incoming mace.

He grinned and swung it at the breathless Lloyd. "Lloyd!" I yelled. He looked up and I ran towards him jumping in front of him. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. A 'ching' sound made me look up. In front of me was an auburn haired man dressed in _purple. _I did a double take. Yes, he is wearing _purple._ 'What the hell is this dude, gay or bisexual?' I mentally muttered to myself.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked. "Stay out of the way." He growled. I sweat dropped. 'Straight, defiantly straight.' I laughed to my self.

The purple dude joined the fight. Kasai and I double-teamed him from both sides. He knocked my backwards and then Kasai. We both landed in crouches away from Vidarr. I heard chanting from the back and I quickly turned around. The purple person was using a healing spell. My cut arm healed and I felt better. I then sighed and pulled out my sword. I ran at him and cut his arm off. He screamed and fell backwards. I put my sword at his throat. "Don't mess with the Demon!" I grinned and laughed psychotically. Kasai growled and hit me on the back of my head.

I blinked and looked around everyone was staring at me. "Hey! I got it from the voices!" I whined. This induced the raised eyebrow syndrome and brother laughing his ass off cancer. "You are just jealous that the voices only talk to me!" I snickered.

A face fall syndrome also was caught as everyone twitched. I growled like an animal and stalked back near Lloyd, sheathing my sword under my cloak without showing anything. "Retreat! Kratos is with them!" Spiky screamed as they ran off like dogs that had just wet the rug. "Shinde kudasai kuso yarou[1" I yelled sweetly at their backs. The man in purple snickered at me. "You understand Japanese?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

"Colette I am so glad you are alright!" Phidra cooed. I rolled my eyes in huffed in annoyance. "Obatarien. [2" I growled. Kasai chuckled. Kasai taught me how to insult people in Japanese so I used it in public since not many people knew it. "I will go under the trial now, grandmother!" Colette chirped. I sighed. "I go with her!" Lloyd offered. "I would feel uneasy with just you Lloyd." She said. "I will go also to protect the butterfly." I sighed. "Who are you?" She asked.

"GOD DOES EVERYONE FUCKING FORGET ME! HOW HARD IS TO REMEMBER ME! SHEESH! GOD DAMN ARE YOU GETTING ALZHEIMERS ARE SOMETHING YOU OLD HAG! IT IS NEKO! NEKO AS IN LLOYD'S SISTER! DAMMIT! HOW HARD IS IT TO FORGET THE GIRL IN A BLACK CLOAK?" I screamed very, very, very, very, _very loudly. _Kasai had predicted this and covered her ears. The unlucky were half-deaf. You could probably have heard me in Flanoir. Yeah… I had anger issues. Very bad anger issues.

Lloyd was banging his hand against his right ear. Colette was smiling very _creepy _smile, Genis was rubbing his ears, the purple dude was blinking so was Phidra. Lloyd suddenly laughed, "You still have –"I cut him off. "You say I have anger issues I will make sure you can't have children or the ability to walk!" I yelled. He shut up immediately.

"As long as you have the money I will take the job of guarding the Chosen." Purple said. I growled protectively. "Wonderful! We will, Mr.?" Phidra laughed. I twitched. "Kratos." He replied. "I'm going too!" Lloyd yelled at Kratos. "I am too! I am not going to let a man that I have no idea touch Colette!" I snarled. He seemed taken aback. "Please Mr. Kratos! I feel safe with them!" Colette cried. He growled and turned around. "Let's go." He said unaffected.

"Come on, Genis!" Lloyd yelled. With that, we ran off after Kratos. "This isn't a field trip." He growled. "Shut it you angsty depressed stupid purple fuzzball asshole!" I snarled. Lloyd burst out laughing as I saw Kratos pinched the bridge of his nose. Kasai was laughing quietly. "That isn't nice!" Colette cried. "Colette do me a favor and don't stick up for the man! He can fight his own battles. Okay?" I sighed. "Okay!" She chirped happily. I hit my face in irritation of her happy mood swings. Was this girl ever pissed?

I sighed and walked behind 'Super Purple Man' and looked around the dark temple. It was dark and wreaked of old people. I heard the scraping footsteps of a zombie somewhere and heavy 'thuds' far off. My eyes scanned the temple and saw that when the mana erupted one of the tunnels closed off. Now it was only one tunnel and a dead end. "We need to go to right." I said suddenly. "It is her kitty –"Lloyd laughed.

Again, I cut him off. "If you value your sanity and the ability to reproduce I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. Of course, Kasai had predicted this and covered her ears. Kratos being the closest winced in pain. Lloyd only laughed at me and Genis was rubbing his ears. I snarled and walked ahead of them leaving them to follow me. I heard a zombie as I slashed it in half with my claws. "Kasai, can you please take care of the 3 zombies ahead?" I asked.

She blinked her yellow eyes in return and took off. I sighed and checked over the disoriented group. Kratos seemed to regain his hearing quite quickly while the others… were not doing so well. "Stay still." I walked over to Lloyd and a green light surrounded my hand as I placed it on Lloyd's forehead mimicking the actions on Genis' and the others. I sighed and heard 3 screeches signaling that Kasai had killed the zombies. I trudged on nearing the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Neko how did you do that?" Genis asked. "I learned it from a wonderful friend." I said sadly. "Oh." Genis took the hint. I stopped and my ears perked up. Lloyd was talking to Kratos, something about his sword skills. "Men and their fragile ego." I muttered. I saw Kasai and snapped my fingers. She nodded and ran up to me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arigato, for reading! I hoped that you liked it! I cracked up writing the part about Kratos. I couldn't help it. When he betrayed the group, I screamed so much that the neighbors came over. Yeah, they were going to call the cops! Morons.

Definitions: "Shinde kudasai kuso yarou!" translates to "Please die motherfuckers!"

"Obatarien" means an overbearing, nagging woman. (Raine is also this.)

Thank you for reading I hope that this makes you laugh too. Review. FOR GOD SAKES REVIEW! bows


	4. Angry people are special people

Chapter 4

'Angry People are Special People'

Thank you again, _Moonshine's Guide _for your always appreciated reviews. This chapter is a little less on the drama side and more on the humor and fighting. CLUES ON THE PAST! Eh. I hate Remiel. I seriously do. Disclaimer: No, you actually think I would write this story. Nope do not own.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the secret talk between Lloyd and Kratos, they joined us. "What were you talking about? Try to convince me to ask directions from a zombie so it wouldn't damage the men's ego?" I scoffed.

"No! We were talking about swords!" Lloyd yelled.

"Really, and I am a summon spirit." I muttered. Kratos stared at me curiously. His eyes seemed familiar. I shrugged it off and followed the shadows. A torch was up ahead and I summoned a fireball to my hand and shot it at the torch. It lit up with sparks galore. I sighed muttering about stupid blonde-haired people and brothers. Why you ask? Lloyd had already fallen more than twice and Colette… You really have to ask me. Colette trips over air.

"Colette, how many people have died here?" I asked. She looked shocked at me then smiled.

"None, silly, no one has ever died here!" She giggled.

"If that was true I would be a lovey dovey angel that wore a dress constantly and I would be the queen of light." I groaned. I shuddered at the pure mention of light.

Now ever since, I could see, I could see the spirits of the dead. Yeah, I know weird as all knows. Well there were so many fucking souls here it was amazing that an angel would die of the light. Lloyd didn't know about that power but Dirk did. One of the few things that he knew and Lloyd didn't. I sometimes would communicate with them and help them move on. No matter how many people died or rose from the dead, I wouldn't flinch. I have seen death too many times to actually give a flying blond latex dude.

Curious (Lloyd, Colette, Kratos) and shocked looks (Genis) were thrown at me from the other four but I did not care. Maybe I could tell them one day to move on. I had to do that too many times for my own liking. I sighed again and looked around. I saw another torch and we were about to pass the last torch that I had just lit. I stuck my hand onto the burning flames and ignored the gasp I heard behind me. I rolled my eyes as the dancing flames licked my hand as I flung the flames to the other torch.

"Good you are getting better Neko." Kasai grinned. I nodded and kept quiet.

I felt someone watching me. I glanced around and stared at the ceiling. A staircase led downstairs. I blinked and stared curiously. The Martel Temple had an underground floor or floors. I shrugged and flipped over the railing and landing on the stairs. I walked forward growling about stair-crazed maniacs.

**'Kit, there are so many souls here! Can't you let me out? In addition, I want to purge this holy place of the souls.' **A purr resounded in my head. I started to giggle evilly at her. She kept pleading giving me outrageous reasons to let her out. Gobi was banging his head against a wall. I started to laugh when she moved to why I owe her money and ice cream.

"**You owe me money because I had to sit through that boring ass song! Gobi is a bastard!" **A rock flew nowhere and hit Nibi upside the head. Now I was able to see all of this. A panther was upside down twitching while Gobi screeched at her saying she was a girl. At this time, I was leaning up against a wall laughing my ass off.

Lloyd sighed and muttered something about having a lunatic as a sister. Colette and the others were staring at me as if I just confessed that Kratos was a preppy girl in disguise.

"Gobi is a cheese wheel!" I gasped out. Lloyd sighed and banged his fist against the top of my head.

"Don't hit me!" I whined childishly.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked.

"Because the voices are making me laugh and generally being gender confused as one of the voices is laughing her ass off and calling the other one a guy when she really is a girl. So all the other voices are yelling for them to fight as I cause a wildfire to explode. While they all run from a Goth Colette as they scream 'Save the cheese wheels!' and pick up Gobi and run around screaming." I shrugged casually.

"I'm scared." Genis squeaked.

"Atamagaokashii." Kratos muttered. I squealed and hugged Kratos.

"Arigato kono yaro!" I squealed. He was twitching while the others watching in awe. I giggled and ran down the stairs yelling, "I have a death wish! Grant it, dammit!" Lloyd sighed and ran after me. I jumped over a boulder and down another set of stairs. Another floor lay under the first with spaces that looked like the dropped into nothingness. I grinned and bolted over them almost missing two. I grinned and walked up a flight of stairs. A ring lay on a pillar of some kind.

I sighed and poked it. No alarms or anything went off so I picked it up and put it on my hand. The others ran up the stairs.

"You do know you guys are slower than a box of dead rats, right?" I asked. My stomach growled slightly. "Dammit, now I'm hungry for mice and rabbits." I muttered. Genis looked like he was going to hurl. "Okay! I have now got the ring of many wonders!" I growled. "What now a dance contest?"

"What does dancing have to do with the temple?" Colette asked.

I gaped at her for about a minute and then screamed "DO EVER TEACH THE FUCKING CHILDREN SARCASM! THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE OLD HAG IS! COME ON! MY GOD HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND MY SARCASM! I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS MUCH LONGER KRATOS AND RAINE ARE GOING TO DIE IN A ROOM FULL OF BUNNIES AND BOY CRAZY PREPS!" Kasai stared at me for a few seconds and sighed. She was normally a quiet cat around other people but with me, she could talk all day. I sighed and left the deaf group with Kasai trailing behind me.

My left eye burned like hell! I mean burn like if you stuck your hand in acid burn. I kept rubbing my eye muttering 'Ow' every few seconds. "Kasai my left eye is killing me. I swear dead or not I am going to poke someone with a sword if it does not stop soon." I hissed. She chuckled and we turned to go up the stairs.

"The stars just love to torture you. You are their little kitty suffering the world. Aw, they just love you!" Kasai meowed. Lloyd who magically regained his hearing, laughed. I yowled like a wild animal and stabbed Lloyd with my finger.

"Shut up if you value your life. It is a long walk from the darkest pits of hell! I know I walked a bunch of times looking for my opponent in paintball. I swear I will put you down so below the core of Sylvarant your eyes will pop out of your fucking head. You. Got. It. Brother. And. Friends." I stabbed him with my finger in every single word in the last sentence muttering when I turned back around. Oh, I am just so pissed. What am I the Chosen of the stars! Great so I am the Chosen of hell and the sacrificial lamb… uh, cat for the Stars.

I stalked across the holed platform up top and up the stairs to the temple. I almost fell over in my tracks when I saw the preacher spirit from earlier when he died, I hissed. I do not like holy spirits, one of my many weaknesses. Yeah, I have many weaknesses. I am weak. I shut down at the mere mention of my children and husband. Men, well of course, I am afraid of them. I thought for a minute and wondered why I was not running for the high hills from Kratos and Lloyd. I did not fear my brother, uh, much and Genis I could take. I do not fear women or girls. Kratos just seems to be different.

I stopped my thought as we reached the blocked door. I held the ring at the door and imagined it breaking. A small fireball broke the lock and the thing crumbled to pieces. I glared at the light spirit that now to a liking to following Colette. I handed the ring to Lloyd and walked to the warp gate. Now I hate warp gates. I really do. Kasai jumped into my arms as we stepped on the warp panel. The light erupted as it strung me as if I was a demonic rubber band to the upper floor. I moved off and Kasai jumped down.

A floaty mass of mana sat on an altar that frankly was so weird. I am sorry but come on. Metal engravings of angelic symbols and steps that flowed up. It was quite big and the top looked like a mini frosted glass. I understand if this was normal. This was a different contrast to the dusty old bricks and old windows. I blinked and inspected the altar again. It looked like a weird cross between magitechnology and a preppy girl affinity with her boyfriend embossed in metal. I shivered.

During my accusations, I failed to notice Genis and the others come up. Colette stood up to the altar and recited a prayer. Swirly lights. Must resist chasing. Must resist killing all that is good. Must resist threatening angel. I kept reciting to myself.

Light flew down and surrounded the Chosen as she put her hand around her neck. I kept reciting my mantra while looking at the ground. The oracle was a male angel. I growled lowly which caused him to glance over to me. He then ignored and finished talking to Colette. I was silent not gasping in awe (Lloyd and Genis) or being a weird unemotional purple fuzzball. (Do I really have to say who that was?) No, I being the invisible one was twitching as if I had a seizure. I gritted my teeth. What was happening?

My left eye was not burning but it felt like I was going to die. I opened my eyes and held back a gasp. I looked around wildly. Everyone had disappeared. The oracle, my brother, Kratos, Genis, Colette, and Kasai. I was not in the oracle room I was in a grassy field.

"Help them. Please stop this!" A young woman stood in front of me.

She had long green hair and wore weird clothes. She held a wooden staff as tall as her. I blinked, who is she? She kept repeating the same thing repeatedly. The wind whipped around me as another voice startled me.

"Sister! They are against us! We are half-elves! They are humans they hate us! They deserve this!" A male voice screamed.

The girl's green eyes became glassy and she started to cry running away from the brother I could not see. I was now next to the girl. She was on a rock crying.

"Why? Please tell me why brother has become so bloodthirsty! What is taking over him? Please let him come back. Don't let my little brother hurt anyone." She sobbed into her arms.

The animals seemed to share her pain as she sat crying. The earth tried to please her with flowers but she cried even more. I was heartbroken. I grasped my heart surprised that I could feel even a tiny bit of that emotion left as I tried so hard to get rid of it.

"Please don't cry. Your brother will return." I said softly.

She looked over to me and her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

I blinked quickly. How could she see me? "If I can do anything about it he will return." I answered.

This girl was kindhearted and shared the same burden of seeing the souls. "The mark under your eye is of the stars power. Are you an angel?" She sounded full of hope. The stars can do that to anyone if they believe.

I smiled and sat down next to her. "No I am not an angel. I am a mother and a child. Nothing more nothing less."

She shook her head. "You look to wise. My brother can you help him?"

"I'll try. I promise."

I blinked and I was back in the temple. Colette was turning around to Lloyd and Genis who were smiling. Kratos was staring at something. I looked back at Colette and saw the blood colored glorified piece of crap hanging from her neck. Okay that so did not match with her cheery clothes.

"Hope you have fun on the Regeneration journey." I held back a chuckle from how stupid I made that sound since I did not believe in the Goddess Martel. I sighed quietly as Kasai jumped into my arms again. We made our way to the warp panel and disappeared before anyone could object. Once we were down to the lower level, I looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Kasai, I just had the weirdest vision of this month." I told her quietly.

"Really? Was it from the stars?"

"No, it was from a young woman, she knew about the stars. She could hear me too."

"That is not possible."

"Anything is possible you just have to die for it."

"Nice philosophy." Kasai said dryly.

I glared at her playfully and we walked out of the retirement home and left into the forest. Once we were far enough away from the temple, I pulled my hood down wincing from the sudden light. I looked up to the birds flying overhead and the squirrels jumping from tree to tree. I sighed slightly and climbed into a tree. Kasai followed as we jumped through the trees making sure to stay in the shadows. We passed Iselia and the human ranch by half an hour. I flung my hood up and scrambled down the tree.

We were back at Dirk's and Noishe greeted me with his happy bark. I patted him on the head. He turned into the forest and took off for Lloyd. I smiled and walked over to my mothers' grave. I sat down in front of the white stones and I put my hands together. I concentrated to the fences surrounding the grave as white flowered vines grew and wrapped around the wood. I exhaled and fell onto my back. An amused growl sounded through my head, signaling Gobi was pleased.

"Who is her brother?" I asked myself aloud.

My answer was only the wind as it blew the leaves in front of me. I stood up and smiled to the grave. Kasai was hunting from the smell of fresh-kill. I disappeared to my place. Hidden by a veil of darkness. I stepped through the tree hiding my place. A statue stood of my mother. A small cabin stood close to the pond. I ran in and grinned. I jumped on the small bed and stared around at my drawings. Mother, Lloyd, the warriors of Moonclan.

I grabbed a bag full of drawing supplies and put a spell that Genis showed me. It summons weapons and items to you over a path of 2 feet. Of course, Moonclan had a stronger version. I grinned as it disappeared into flames hidden until I called. I sighed and walked outside again. I would train tonight here. Kasai and my brother would sleep while of course stay wide freakin awake. I whined and walked back to the tree where the outside world awaited. I loved this place. Secret from everyone but me. I ran out and ran to the house. I sighed and looked up. It was sunset. I jumped onto the rooftop and stood staring at the setting sun. I sighed sadly. Dragoneye, your husband would sit up and watch this. I smiled and listened to the earth. What do I hear?

Dirk and Lloyd arguing again. It was about the Exsphere that brother had and how the Desians were after mom. Do not get me wrong, I want to kill the Desians but Lloyd should use it anytime he wants. Mother passed onto him. I heard footsteps and talking. I looked to the small trail that led to the house and saw purple and white.

"I'm gonna go for the obvious leap that anyone would be stupid enough to not know it is Kratos and Colette." I groaned. "No, it is a flying monkey and a bastard. Wow still in the wrong assumption I still got Kratos right." I sighed and jumped down and kicked open the door. "STOP YOUR DAMN ASS BICKERING YOU FUCKING MORONS!" I screamed.

The fell over and ceased fighting. Yeah, that was the normal way I got them to stop fighting. This could go on for hours, and I mean hours. I sighed and pinched the base of my nose.

"Can I not leave someone for 5 minutes without yelling at them when I come back? Sheesh, it is as if everyone is having a wonderful birthday party with somehow having a baby shower thrown right in the day. With all this yelling it, sounds like a bar-fight with drunken angels that want to take over the word. Listen, Angry people are special people. They need hugs and sharp objects! That is always why I carry a katana. It makes it easier to poke people eyes out, carve them out like apiece of wood, stab them, scare them, or jump around like a maniac. That makes me happy… wait what were we talking about again?"

This conversation took about a few minutes causing everything and everyone to silence and look at me. Lloyd and Dirk staring at me with chibi eyes (A/N: Think about it DIRK WITH CHIBI EYES! MUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!) Colette was smiling obliviously, Genis was shaking behind Raine, Raine stared at me as if I was on was crack, Kratos stifling laughter behind his hand, and Kasai laughing her ass off.

"You know what I would really like right now? I want a jacket. Not one of those flimsy ones. No a straight jacket. I feel special because I get to hug myself." I muttered obliviously. Kasai went into another fit of giggles and Kratos had an amused smirk. I shrugged and fell to the ground laughing as if I was an insane looney. Of course, they all thought I was insane. I felt happy if only for a moment. Noishe whined and snapped me out of it and I flipped up.

"You want some food, hound?" He howled and I walked over to his pen. I sighed and walked in leaving Lloyd to talk to Colette and the others. Noishe barked happily, as I put is food in his dish. I slipped some bird meat into the dish and walked out. Raine was talking to Genis, Lloyd was talking to Colette upstairs, and fuzzball I could not see. I walked around to mom's grave and he was kneeled by it. I narrowed my eyes.

"Anna." He whispered.

I hid up against the shadows and stood still.

"I found them, and I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered.

He must have known my mother. Maybe, I will ask him about it. I shrugged and left. I went up to my room and I heard Colette talking about her birthday. I slapped my head. I pulled out a small silver bracelet with a blue cat's eye gem. I grinned. Perfect, a tracker bracelet helped her out if she needed it. She walked out of the room smiling. I sweatdropped and left it alone.

"Hey Colette I got a present for you." I told her. She squealed and her eyes brightened up with stars. I screamed bloody murder and ran out of the house her trailing behind me. I hid behind Kratos.

Everyone turned to stare at me. Well I do not really blame them. A girl who screamed bloody murder should get some stares.

"Oh, I am so sorry Neko!" She gasped.

"I will give you the present as long as I do not get a hug or a squeal. I have sensitive ears and a bubble. No Kratos I do not care about anyone else's bubble so shut it." He glared at me. "What I answered it." I jumped up and handed Colette the bracelet.

"It is so pretty!" She smiled.

"Hold the gem up to the moonlight." She did so and the rays bounced over the yard. A dark red, a blue, and a light blue. "The red is for Lloyd, the blue is for me, and the light blue is Genis." She smiled and put it on her wrist. I grinned and patted her head. "Well time for me to train. See ya." I ran straight up a tree and flipped up into the air. I was next to the moon as I grinned and soared downwards. "Time to train."

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for reading. Six freaking pages. Can you guess who the woman was? If I did not make it clear message me and I will tell you. Review and get a virtual cookie. YAY!

Atamagaokashii- Means Insane. Kratos called Neko insane.

"Arigato kono yaro!"- Thank you bastard.

I am in virtual school so it is a freaking fight to get this up. I am almost ahead in every class so once that is done I can update a lot quicker. Review please. Come on. Moonshine's Guide is my only and FAVORITE reviewer. Please?

What ever. Moonshine's Guide rocks.


	5. Quack

Chapter 5

'Quack'

YAY! Thank you for you reviews. Moonshine's guide of course (my favorite reviewer. Thank the NEKO!), ChakatLunar (who is new but awesome) and link2701. Cheer and pin the tail on the Kratos as he kills Yuan. YAY! Thank you for the suggestion Moonshine. (About that line.)

Sorry… I am hyper! Well it is time for a new chapter. Last time we left my wonderful OC is when she was going to train. Please tell me if this is a Mary Sue. I am trying for it not to be.

Oh, another thing has been brought to my attention. You cannot use my Oc or Kasai for any reason. (unless you ask me and I tell you yes.)

Remember I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Warriors, or Naruto. Only I own Neko and Kasai.

Hope you like it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ow! What the hell?" I yelled. Nibi told me to cast a dark spell and it backfired. Nibi was cackling her ass off.

"This is annoying!" I growled.

'**You can't think of flowers? Happy thoughts? Stars what in hell did you trust your life to?" **Gobi whined.

"Nibi! You said I had to think of something happy!" I snarled.

'_Yes, killing things make you happy. Think of something low key.' _Nibi sighed.

"Oh." I looked towards the moon and imagined my family. I floated in the air slightly. I blinked.

'_That is your chosen wings. Now that you can invoke that, I need you to fly with the fire abilities tonight. Then you will be done.' _She smiled. I nodded panting heavily.

My wings were very hard to keep out and even to summon. I beat the diamond shaped wings and soared about five feet in the air. The wings faltered slightly. They were black wings with silver tint. I hissed at the pain. I summoned fire around my fist and gasped. Damn! This hurt! I beat my wings and whipped a whip of fire in a circle demolishing three dummies that I had placed on the ground. I gasped and fell from the moonlit sky.

I was falling fast and I hissed and landed clumsily to the ground crying out in pain. I pushed myself up slowly and crawled to a tree to sleep.

'_You did great, kit. Sleep well.' _Nibi cooed and cut off her mind link.

I crawled to a rock and collapsed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up to a searing pain in my back and legs. I flinched and slowly brought myself to open my eyes. "Damn, bright fluffy clouds and sun of Doom." I whined.

Gobi opened his mind link and healed me slightly to dull the pain to enough I could deal with. I got slowly my tail twitching. I blinked and sighed. It was near the morning hours and I limped to my cloak.

I pulled it over my back carefully and walked over to the small pond. I drank some water and got up to go to home. I ran slowly at first and faster as I got used to the pain. I ran quickly to Dirks' house. I jumped into my unlocked room and woke up Kasai. Well more of hit Kasai with a pillow until she wakes up and falls out of bed.

Once the Nekomata who sleeps like a rock I had to wake up the creature that sounds like a sink clogging up named Lloyd. I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on him earning a startled yelp and a crash. I walked down the stairs and saw Dirk making breakfast. I hugged him quickly and grabbed some plates. I shooed him away and started to cook.

Lloyd fell down the stairs again. I chuckled. I handed him a plate of pancakes and gave another to Dirk. I sat down and ate mine quietly. Something I had that Lloyd and Dirk did not is manners. You heard me. Manners as in I talk without spitting food everywhere. That is just one tiny example. Now if anyone saw him eat compared to me you would think that the happy go lucky moron had manners, and I did not. I would look at that person and slap him or her.

I sighed and grabbed both of their forks. Unisons of 'Hey!' were abundant. It sounded like I took a piece of candy out of a baby's hand. "We are going to use manners. NO talking with mouth full. Eat slowly. You were raised in the woods not a barn. Understand?"

They nodded and I gave them back their forks. They ate slower but not my much. I moved my plate over and whined childishly. I slapped my hand to my face and Lloyd and I were about to leave for Iselia. The door bust in and I yelped and pulled my sword out.

"Lloyd, the Desians are attacking Iselia!" Genis screamed. My eyes widened and I dashed out the door. That was my brothers' town not mine. Colette's home, Genis' home. Lloyd was with me shortly. Genis was panting beside me. Kasai was behind us. I nodded and we raced toward Iselia.

Flames and dead bodies were everywhere as the Desians shot flaming arrows as if they were darts. I hissed. Mindless morons killing people if they were mice. That man. He did the same thing. My eyes narrowed rage building up inside of me as I gripped my sword tighter.

I would kill him someday. Make him beg for his life. A green haired half-elf with a weird contraption on his arm seemed to be the boss. I looked up slightly to see it was raining. The green haired man laughed cruelly.

"Where is the boy with the Exsphere?" He asked the mayor. The mayor looked away and brought his hand up to his mouth. I glared and flipped him off silently.

"You green haired freak! I should kick your tin can back under that rock you were born under! Do you hear me you piece of shit?" I yelled.

All went silent and stared at me. "What? DO you want me to break out in song and dance?"

Lloyd sighed and Dirk laughed. Genis just muttered something that sounded like 'Why am I stuck with the insane girl and idiot.'

Still everyone was silent. "Okay. Some one start talking. I am starting to talk to the voices in my head excessively. Yo! Snot hair dude what are Desians doing in Iselia?"

He glared. "You talk to much inferior being." I twitched. I hissed. I twitched again. I grabbed my katana hilt tighter. I walked up to him and glared at his surprised face.

"YOU DAMN ASS! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME INFERIOR! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT! I SHOULD HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES! I SHOULD MAKE WINDCHIMES OUT OF YOUR RIBS! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME INFERIOR! YOU SELF-RIGHTOUS BASTARD. YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH HELL ITSELF YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT! FEAR! FEAR THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS ASSOCIATED WITH DOOM! MAY RABID BUNNIES BITE YOU! YOU WILL BE BEHEADED BY MY CLAWS." I grabbed a random rotten tomato and threw it in his face. I smirked and flipped him off. I walked back over to Lloyd, Genis, Dirk, and a laughing Kasai.

I told him. He was both dumbfounded and scared or he could not talk to girls. I snickered evilly.

He was knocked back a few inches and glared at me. I smirked and waved him. "Aww. You are trying to intimidate me. It looks like a baby smiling."

His face screwed up. I could only see one eye because the eye patch made him look like a pirate. He snarled at me. I squealed and hugged him. I patted his hair. "Aw. I will hug it name it Snot-Hair-Pirate-dude." This obviously disturbed everyone who could see. I cackled evilly and slapped him. "No snarling do you hear me? Ungrateful children these days."

He regained his composure twitching ever so slightly. "Lloyd Irving you are under arrest for breaking the Iselia treaty."

My ears twitched. "YAY! MY BROTHER IS A CRIMINAL! Wait… that is bad. I mean…shit." I covered up lamely.

The green haired man stared at me and twitched again. "Hand over the Exsphere." My eyes narrowed and I stepped in front of my brother.

"My name is Forcystus! I am one of the Desians Grand Cardinals. Bring out the prisoner." He laughed.

A green-skinned creature appeared from the houses. I gasped slightly. This is what happened to that woman! This is what the woman that that man killed! She became one of these creatures. Mana snaked around her as she stumbled towards us. "Genis… Lloyd…Please…"

It was a voice of an old woman. My eyes widened as I heard a gasp and mutterings of 'This can not be Marble.' I sighed softly. "Marble, is that your name?" I asked softly.

The eye blinked in response. "I promise I will send your soul to a better place. Where you can meet your family." The eye seemed to be happy.

"Thank…you…Chosen…of…Stars." My eyes looked up to her, as it seemed she was losing control of her body. She smiled. She is seeing the Stars not Martel. I smiled. The Desians cast her cruelly into battle physical and mentally. I ran towards her and instigated a fight. She slowly leg go and the monster became itself. No longer with a soul. No time for remorse now. I rushed towards her and cut her. Lloyd and Genis followed in too. They were holding back. Forcystus left with the Desians before we could blink.

I jumped towards her and slashed her back. The tattered robes hung on her bony arm that hit me backwards. I hissed and flipped. Kasai launched four fireballs. The mana creature was weakening. I slashed the ground sending a wave of energy at her. It knocked her backwards and we all attacked remorsefully but lethally.

Marble- no that creature was dead. I bowed my head in respect. A small sphere of light was above the ground. That was Marble's soul. An Exsphere was next to it. I ran and grabbed it before anyone got it. Marble's soul split into two part of it being in the Exsphere and the other part to the Stars. I smiled softly and handed the Exsphere to Genis.

"How dare you mess around with the human ranch? That is forbidden!" The mayor yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at my brother you overgrown weed! I hate people like you who think that they are the best. NO, you are not! Stop lying to the people! My brother could and very well save all your pathetic hides. After all he will be saving you from me as I rip out your heart and feed it to the villagers that you try so hard to protect!" I snarled dangerously.

He took a step back. I took a step forward, claws flexing. "Sis, its okay." I whirled around to Lloyd.

"You are too kindhearted for your own good Lloyd." I sighed and turned back around.

"You are about to banish my brother out of Iselia. I am going with him. I will make sure to spread your bad name through the towns. I will then hang you and watch you rot!" I yelled leaving for home. I heard Genis yell at that bastard but I was too far away. Kasai was at my side in an instant. Lloyd was going to find Colette that I was sure of. I sighed, summoned my bag from my old cabin, and slid it on my back.

"Kasai, I am leaving with my brother. Are you going to come with me?" She nodded and grinned.

"Neko I couldn't leave you alone if my life depended on it."

I laughed and we headed past the human ranch. I flipped off the Desians at the front gate and left to Dirks. I ran inside and started to pack my brothers' stuff. I questioned myself a loud a few times when I packed his stuff. Who knew my brother liked rubber ducks? I went to his closet and opened it fast. Before things piled on me, I had one good thought.

'You got to be kidding me!'

What did he do stuff all of his stuff in his closet. I whined like a wounded animal and crawled out of his stuff. "I think I nose is broken." I told Kasai. She blinked.

"Okay, Neko." She said watching me put my brothers' stuff in a bag. I was finished when Lloyd threw open the door. "Hey, bro." I said.

Lloyd looked like a wreck. His eyes were slightly red and he sighed. "Hey. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Well scaring the crap out of people is one of my talents. We are going to find your angel girlfriend. Then we are going to help her got it!" I yelled. He smiled and grabbed the bag.

"Rubber duckie boy." He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"What?" He croaked.

I grinned devilishly. "Quack." I giggled.

He blushed and walked out. "HA!" I yelled in victory.

He knew my quirks but I only knew a few of his. I laughed and leaped down the stairs. Dirk looked like he was about to cry. I twitched. He hugged me, tightly. You know what I do. I started to blink, once it connected with my brain, and Dirk was two feet away I screamed to the bloody heavens that you could probably hear me in space.

(Now I just had to put this here.)

Far away where the worlds' blond latex ruler stopped what he was doing and looked up. The screaming stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Yggdrasill asked the air.

"A female screaming her mind out." Yuan answered dryly.

"Ah. Hand me that laser." He asked.

It flew and hit the blond dude upside the head. "Dammit Yuan!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

End

Hah. I just had to put that part in. If you guys like it I will put shorts in my stories.

Well no Japanese words that I have not already covered. I hope you people like and review. Oh and to any people who do not have their name on here will be mentioned the next chapter.

Next chapter preview: Fun. Fuzzball. Brain. Mallet.

HAH! TRY TO FIGURE OUT THAT ONE!


	6. Oh, dandy

Chapter 6

'Oh, dandy'

Thanks for the reviews people. Well this chapter is where my friends like to call 'Where Neko gets her cool ass sword and wicked cards.' I stared at them and twitched. Thanks for all the reviews again people. Oh, warning: later in this chapter, it gets serious. Sorry. Had to put that in somewhere. Oh, Kratos and Neko get some bonding time.

Thank you of course, Moonshine's Guide and ChakatLunar for your wonderful reviews.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I stopped screaming and let out a whimper. "I am defeated." A sweatdrop fell on Kasai's head.

"Yeah. Genis is coming along with us." Lloyd said. I grinned.

"Okay. Let's go save little angel butterfly." Lloyd rolled his eyes and we waved to Dirk. He looked happy, sad, and confused at the same time.

"And they say women are confusing." I muttered.

Noishe grinned and nudged my back. I grinned and jumped on his back. We ran to the front of Iselia forest and set on our way to the Desert.

After we stopped at a House of Salvation and slept. The next morning we were in Triet. I was literally cooking in an oven. I am in a freaking black cloak and black clothes underneath. Yeah, I was just asking for a heat stroke. I saw the Desians and grabbed Lloyd and Genis behind a small animal pen. They pinned up something to a wall and left. I growled and walked over to the board.

I saw the worst drawing of Lloyd ever. Lloyd was gaping and twitching like a fish. Here is a description, a two year old can draw better and a blind monkey could draw better. I grabbed the flyer and burned it. I sighed and headed into the Inn.

Now I was completely and utterly bored. You could yell at me and you could see the words go in one ear and out the other. Kasai and I had trouble in the desert. Cats plus heat equals sleepy time.

The innkeeper was an old man. I slapped down 200 gald and he smiled. I waved back. He pointed to the two rooms on the top. Kasai and I walked up the stairs and chose the last room while Genis and Lloyd chose the first.

"Kasai, I am going to explore you can sleep, okay?" She smiled and jumped on the bed next to the corner. I closed the door and went to Lloyd's room.

I knocked, "Yo, going to explore see you in 40." I told them and left. I was back in the sandy streets. I looked around the stores. "Hey Miss!" a man called out.

I stopped to see an older man waving at me. I walked up to him. "Hi." I answered cautiously.

"I am a customizer. That katana is beauty. May I see her?"

My cat ears twitched under my cloak and I walked closer to the man showing him my katana.

"Wow, you take care of this like it was your own baby! Not many women know how to use or even properly clean it. You though are a different story!" I blinked. "Do you mind staying here for a sec while I make your baby even stronger?" I shrugged.

A knife was in between my sleeve and wrist. Tries anything funny off goes his head. "I want her back in the same condition." He grinned and headed to the back of the shop. I looked at him carefully taking note whatever he did.

He handed my katana back to my in a few seconds and smiled. I took the sword back and opened it out of its sheath. It now had a black metal blade with a razor sharp edge. A small blood shaped gem rested by the handle and had a silver crescent moon carved into it. At the top of the blade was a star. I grinned. The hilt was black also with white bandages. A keychain was at the bottom holding a star with a crescent inside it.

"Well, dude you did an awesome fucking job." He grinned at my compliment. "How much you want for the job?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. I just do it for fun. As long as you use it I am fine." I gave him thumbs up. He laughed.

"Don't worry I will."

"Oh two other things. This sword and the leather." He grinned.

The sword was a double bladed like Kratos' sword. The blade was black too but thinner than the normal sword and heavier than my katana. The leather was black with a hint of silver. It covered my chest and went halfway to my knees. I nodded.

"Thanks dude. I'll put these to good use." He nodded and went to the back of the shop. I looked back to the sun. Wow. Only 20 minutes. Uh. I hate time. Still who cares, I got nice stuff. They both followed the SSA rules.

I walked back towards the Inn, buying a few gels and bottles. Lloyd ran out to meet me. "Hey do you know where Colette is?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Cool swords!" He grinned and grabbed the double-edged sword.

"They all follow the SSA rules." I told him. He stopped grinning into the sword like a hyped up prom date and looked at me. "The first S stands for _shiny_, the second S stands for _sharp, _and the A stands for totally awesome!" I threw my hands up in the air smiling like a child. He sighed and looked at me.

I grabbed both swords and put them in my belt under my cloak. I saw another road leading further into town. I started to walk that way while Lloyd looked around the market place. I saw a small pond and some other buildings but those really did not interest me. I looked around and saw a small black tent. I walked up to it.

"Come in Chosen." I blinked and opened the tent flap. A woman was dressed in a bunch of fancy robes.

A crystal ball stood next to a small stack of cards. I looked around. "Chosen of Hell, welcome. I sense you are searching for the Chosen of Sylvarant?" I nodded.

"She went to the Triet ruins. With the teacher and mercenary. She is going to release the Seal of Fire." She told me holding on of the cards to her forehead.

"How did you know I was the Chosen of Hell?" I asked. She handed me the card. It was a white card. I looked at it.

"Look closely." She told me.

I took a breath, blinked, and gasped.

On the card was me! I was holding out my arms to the front of the card with a strapless black dress. On my chest was a bright white star. On my back were blood red wings. I was crying. Bloody tears stained my face. I dropped the card back on the table. It was white again.

"These cards would never let me see what I needed to. I give these to you. They will help you on your journey." She smiled.

I put my hand on my chest. My heart was beating a mouse-length in a minute. I nodded. "What are these cards?" I asked.

"They only react to the dead." She said simply.

I stared at her for a minute or two. "What are you on? Another thing. Where can I get some?"

She stared at me confused.

"Nevermind." I sighed. "Thanks."

I walked out and went to go find my brother slipping the cards into my pocket. "This day cannot get any weirder. Well not much…I hope." I whined mentally.

I ran into my brother stopping mere inches from his face. "I know where Colette is." I told him quickly

He nodded and called Genis from somewhere. I ran inside the Inn and called Kasai. She burst out of the room and closed the door behind her with her tail and we ran outside. We started to run out of Triet.

"Oh, fuck." I shouted almost running into the Desian.

Lloyd, Genis, and Kasai stopped behind me.

I wanted to cry. Whoever planned this I hate you.

"DAMMIT I HATE IRONY!" I screamed punching the Desian through his helmet.

Lloyd hearing this looked at me. Genis explained what irony was. I grabbed my sword and jumped backwards. A piece of skin was visible through my cloak from the Desians sword. I growled and pounced swinging my leg around and kicking him… somewhere all men tremble.

Every man stopped and winced. I yowled and tackled another Desian. I punched in his stomach.

I jumped off and hissed.

"Lloyd Irving you are under arrest! You and that woman!" A Desian yelled.

"YO! Bitches my name is Neko Irving the demon among the living!" I laughed psychopathically.

The Desian that I tackled muttered something.

I hissed and screamed.

"BAKA YARO!" I slammed my fist into his helmet breaking his nose. I kicked him in his back and Lloyd took care of the other one. I grinned and turned to Lloyd and high-fived him. I yelled in pain when I felt an electrical current surge through my veins. I fell towards the ground hearing Kasai yell my name.

X-X-X The wonderful world of Unconsciousness X-X-X

I opened my eyes to see a forest. I groaned. "Dammit. I am in my own head."

I got up and sighed. I heard singing.

"Nibi! Will you stop singing happy music?" I yelled.

It stopped and a panther burst out the trees and tackled me. "OH MY BABY!"

I twitched wildly.

She smiled and licked my face.

I yelled.

"Stop being affectionate it is scary!" I whined.

A wolf with five white tails billowing behind her jumped down behind me tackling the panther and smacked her with her paw. "Nibi is happy that you received those cards."

"HAPPY!" Nibi screamed eyes wide, and twitching.

I stared at the cat and screamed. I took off running. Gobi was right along side me.

"When can I go back?" I yelled.

"NOW!" Gobi screamed.

White light shot up from the ground, surrounding me, and taking me with it when it disappeared.

X-X-X Wherever the hell I am X-X-X

I felt like someone had thrown me off a cliff and played volleyball with my stomach. Yeah, I felt like shit. I tried to open my eyes to see white. I groaned. I hate white.

"NEKO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Lloyd screamed.

This was not necessary. Why? Lloyd was in another cell a few inches away from my cell. He was shaking me back and forth.

"STOP!" I yelled.

He was still shaking me. Well use last resort.

I screamed an ear-piercing scream that made all beings in a 3-mile radius wince. Lloyd dropped me and held his hands on his ears.

I grabbed my head and whined. "Oh, dandy! I think I have whiplash." I muttered.

"NEKO!" He yelled again.

I punched him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He winced.

"Geez, you don't have to be so loud!" He whined.

"Yeah…you need meds." I muttered. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

Two Desians were walking back and forth staring at us every so often. Behind them was a control panel with buttons. Under one of them, a white label stood out. I blinked. 'Hit this button to free prisoners. If you cannot reach use fire.'

"Oh for mother fucking sake." I summoned a fireball and it knocked the Desians out and hit the button.

"Cool! Neko you are a genius!" Lloyd cheered.

"No, I can read." I sighed.

I noticed me swords were gone and my shirt had been disturbed. I growled. I ran out of the prison and into an intersection of hallways. I saw my swords and Lloyds stuff too. I dashed over and slipped my katana and other sword into my belt. I put my cards into my bag and took off.

I then had to decide which way to go. "Oh, fun." I muttered and ran off into the right hallway.

We fought two Desians parties and we started to search random rooms.

Well we ran into a blue haired dude.

Now this blue dude looked like a Fairy from the back. (AN not gay. Just a floating fairy.)

"YO fairy dude! Where are we?" The dude spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Give me your name and I shall tell you mine." Lloyd smirked.

"Give me your liver and I will tell you mine!" I smiled.

The blue haired dude looked at me.

"Okay…" He muttered, "I don't see the need to introduce my self to dogs like you."

I twitched. Okay. Call me a bitch fine. You call me a dog you crossed the line. I did not even hear Lloyd's comeback.

I stormed right up to him shoving his hand out of the way. I grabbed his shoulders. "I AM A FUCKING CAT! DAMMIT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DOG! I AM NOTHING OF THE SORT!" I was ranting very loudly.

I was shaking him back in forth like a ball in a tennis match. He had swirly eyes. I pushed him down to the ground.

"I am going to break you neck faster than a candle touches fire!" I snarled. Another man rushed in the door.

I gawked.

The blue haired dude ran out, and can you guess who came running in? Kasai, Kratos, Genis, Raine, and Colette.

"DAMMIT! It is Spiky Mouse Pincushion!" I pointed.

Everyone stopped glaring at Spiky and looked over to me.

"What!"

"Nothing." Lloyd muttered.

I grabbed my new sword out. I grinned into it.

Botta, as his blue haired friend called him, cast eruption.

I jumped up and ran like a caged animal on sugar. Why? I am extremely pissed.

I growled. I launched myself at him stabbing him with my sword. I missed his neck but got his shoulders. I flipped backwards and decided to help Genis out. I ran to him and gave him an Orange Gel. He grinned and pointed to his sister. She had a cut that was bleeding onto her shoulder.

"Damn it. I hate the child abuser." I muttered running over to her to hand her an Apple Gel. She nodded and I ran back to use First Aid on Kratos and Lloyd. The smirked/smiled and finished Botta off.

He ran out uttering unheard last words. See, selective listener.

Once he was gone, 96 pounds of angel weight tackled me. "I am so glad you are okay!" She smiled.

I patted her head awkwardly.

"Your happiness is oozing into my brain." I said sarcastically. "How did you find us anyway?"

"You're ranting/screaming." Kasai answered.

I sweatdropped.

"How far?"

"2 miles." Kratos said bluntly. "Why were you screaming about cats and dogs?"

"They were chasing us with pitchforks and screaming that I was one of them and they must worship me." I told him.

He blinked and shrugged.

I saw Botta left his sword behind. I grinned and grabbed it.

I would give to Raine later, but for right now, I want to whack something with it.

"Hey Kratos, I hit you with a mallet would you hair stop standing up or would you go unconscious first?" I asked.

"More likely unconscious. No you can not hit me in the head with Botta's sword." He smirked.

"DAMMIT FUZZBALL! YOU WILL FEAR THE WRATH OF TEH NEKO!"

He grinned.

"I am sure I will."

"Damn you emo fuzzball. I will make you laugh like a psychopath one day."

"Yeah. When that happens Lloyd will have straight A's." He told me.

"He does. Here." I handed a forged report card to him.

"I know that this is fake." He said handing it back.

"And I know you are wearing purple."

"I know that you have anger issues."

"The voices in my head and I all agreed. You suck."

"Really? I'll bet a fist to the head and they will change their mind."

"I don't think that they care. You already hate the voices."

"Why? I wouldn't hate the voices because I don't have them."

"But they think you are gay."

"Really, I bet the voices think you are an absolute angel."

"No actually they think I have a god complex."

"Therapy helps."

"If therapy could help me I would be wearing a white dress and picking flowers."

"True, if therapy works you would be creepily happy."

"Ah. They think I am insensitive."

"You are."

"No, it is not. I just don't care."

"That is the same thing."

"That is the point. If we all see the same we would all be the same."

"If we were all the same there would be no war."

"If we were all the same we would lose interest in our daily lives as everything becomes boring. Thus, everyone will soon die out and there would be nothing left. If there were no war, there would be no souls to die, as everyone has to die to be born. It is a continuous cycle."

"Completely true. Everything has to die to be born. Plants and Animals have to die to let us live."

"Plus, if there were no souls to die. There would not be any angels, demons, elves, humans, or half-elves left. We all have a choice and we make it. Everyone claims to be sane. I claim to be insane to stand out. I may be ridiculed but I know more than anyone who calls me a freak. If we all try, hard enough you can totally forget that there are different races separating us. Race is just a fancy word that people use to try to make them feel superior and everyone else to be inferior. All is hated all is detested. Half-elves are the same as any of us. They hate us we supposedly hate them. The animals and land are caught in between they hate this stupid race issue and wish it would go away. Everyone is just blind." I sighed.

"Neko. Stop thinking." Kasai whined. "You hurt my brain!"

"Ah. I want cheese." I smiled.

Kratos blinked and sighed. "Well there goes that."

I looked at my brother who was staring at me as if I had grown another head, Genis edging away from his sister, and his sister wanting to dissect me.

I noticed I was in sunshine. "When did we leave the base?"

"20 minutes ago."

"Oh." I sighed. "Well that was a good conversation!"

"That hardly made sense!" Lloyd yelled.

"But I am not supposed to. I think that 'that' was the point."

"Shutting up now." Lloyd muttered.

Noishe appeared out of nowhere and nosed my side. I jumped on his back and we rode back to Triet.

"Have you guys released the Fire seal?"

"No." Colette said cheerily.

"Do you ever get mad?" I whined.

"No, not really." She smiled.

"Ugh."

We made our way to Triet and spent the night. I slept in the same room as Colette. I decided to look at the cards again. I sat cross-legged on the roof. I took the cards and lifted up the first two. They were white. I closed my eyes and put them to my forehead. I took them off and opened my eyes.

On the first card, there was a dragon of flames. I flipped it over to the back. "The fire spirit dwell in Fire summon itself. Be careful of its flames. It will burn for only true intentions." I blinked and looked at the other.

On it was shadows and eyes. A pair of blue eyes to be exact. Brown hair framed an angle face but that it what you could see. "The bright star." Is all that all it said?

I shrugged and swung back into my room. I looked out to the moon and smiled. I closed the window and jumped into the bed. I slept.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay. Well I am done for the time being.

Baka Yaro- pretty much means fuck you or fuck off.

Well I hope you like this long chapter. (To me.) I know that it was weird on the part about Neko talking to Kratos. Well too bad. It has clues on her past. Barely. I have a few tests so the next chapter will at the most come out in 2-3 weeks. Hope you guys enjoy.


	7. Yosomono

Chapter 7

Well I got my first bad review. To who ever sent me this, I could care less what you think. I already told people in the first chapter it (to some people) sometimes illogical. I do not give a flying Mithos with bunny ears, and with pancakes on his head. Of course, I would like to thank Moonshine's Guide for reviewing like always.

Another thing to the anonymous reviewer Taijiya Sango-san as you call yourself. Fan-fictions are here for a reason. They are made by the FANS and of course since they are based off something and not a singular story it self, it is FICTION. Therefore, this is my story and I may write what I like. (Oh, your review was a flame and not constructive criticism. Why? You said nothing about what could help, only how much my story was illogical. Moreover, you would have read in later chapters that this is not an ordinary story.) I laugh. I scoff. SCOFF!

Back on the subject thank you to the normal reviewers. I hope that you continue to enjoy these stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Neko, Kasai, her cards, and her sword.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun shone happily through the curtains. I growled and got out of bed. Colette was still asleep and it was about 5 am in the morning. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I locked the door, took a quick shower, and brushed my hair.

I got dressed in a blue tank top and shorts. I put my black cloak on and thought sadistically of everything that could go wrong today. I whined slightly. I put my hood up. I sighed quickly and opened the door. Kasai and Colette were still sleeping. I smiled softly and left the room. I could hear snores from my brother. I chuckled. I walked downstairs and outside to get some fresh air.

I was not alone. I flashed quickly to my side fists up. It was Kratos. "Hey."

He nodded and looked back out into the desert.

I relaxed slightly.

"I thought you were going to be a morning person. I guess I was right." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me.

I chuckled. "Dude you don't like me so kill me." I said seriously.

He snapped his head to me. "What?"

"You're paid to kill aren't you? If I pay you would you kill me?" I asked. 'I am curious about going into a mercenary line of work. Loyalty is a strong point.'

"No." I nodded.

"Ah, just curious." I finished and walked over to Noishe. He whined slightly and walked over to Kratos.

I blinked and followed.

He nudged Kratos and looked at me.

"Well, Kratos-kun," Insert Kratos twitch at the suffix, "it seems Noishe trusts you. That is good. If you betray us, it will be a good reason, I highly doubt him but eh, I ain't a dog. Just a weirdo." I sighed.

"Kratos-kun?" He asked.

I sweatdropped. Okay…

"Dude I am trying out new nicknames. I am thinking Otou-san would be better." He went rigid.

I blinked.

"Okay, not that then." I muttered. I idea hit me. "What about Yosomono!"

"Stranger?" He blinked.

"Yeah, I don't really know you." He shrugged.

"Okay. Nickname is now Yosomono."

"Alright Neko-chan."

"Hell no."

He chuckled.

"I like my name. If you must call me something call me Kegare or Kuro."

"Impurity, disgrace, or black?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kegare since I am a disgrace or Kuro for black."

"Why are you a disgrace?"

'_Crap. Um think of a way around this.' _

"To avoid answering that question I am going inside to eat." I waved and darted inside.

"Safe." I cackled.

"Hunh?" Genis asked.

"Nothing, where is Lloyd?"

"Sleeping." Kratos answered from behind me.

"Oh." Two seconds I yelped.

"Kratos when the hell did you get behind me?"

He looked at me. "Two hours ago." He told me dryly.

"Hunh. Didn't ever think that I would sleep that long. Happy EMO morning!" I shouted waving.

"THE EMOS ARE COMING! THE EMOS ARE COMING!" Kasai screamed from my room and slammed her head into the door.

"I was joking! Lloyd! Get you ass up! I will start singing Enter Sandman!" I yelled.

A thump was heard and a yell. The shower turned on upstairs.

"And that ladies and men is how you wake up my brother."

I grabbed a biscuit and sighed. A burning pain erupted on my upper back. I fought back a scream.

"I'll be outside." I said quickly and left.

I ran to the Fortuneteller.

She was standing outside. She opened the flap and smiled at me. She closed it leaving me alone. Two crimson wings shot out of my back. They were my angel wings. Crimson red tipped black. I sighed. They wanted to be out. They glittered with dark mana. I beat them slightly and black tipped crimson feathers littered the floor. They disappeared and I could recall my wings. This happened a lot because when I grew weaker or stronger those wings make sure my powers stay balanced.

I lifted myself up. My wings were calmly gone. I would not have another case for another week or so.

"Thanks." I told the Fortuneteller. She smiled again and pointed to the entrance of Triet. I ran to there flipping over my brother in the process scaring the crap out of him.

"Where were you?" Genis asked.

"Eating human souls." I answered.

He blinked and sighed.

Kasai handed me my bag and we walked out into the Desert.

Colette smiled and skipped ahead. Skipped in a desert. She has to be on drugs.

After we were about three quarters of a mile, Colette decided we should sing. Someone knock me unconscious.

"No." Kratos and I said flatly.

"Neko! You have a great voice! Please! Your voice is so pretty!" Colette giggled.

"No."

She gave my puppy dog eyes. I smirked.

"No."

"Neko can sing?" Raine asked.

"Yes, I can. Horribly."

"No!" Colette slightly yelled. "You have a great voice!"

"If I say no will you keep this up and end up torturing me until I commit suicide?"

"Yes." Lloyd grinned.

"Okay." I shrugged and pulled out a knife.

Kratos grabbed my hand.

"Dude, let go of my hand." He did.

"Well it seems all of my suicide attempts are going to be failed because of Yosomono over here. Crap." I sighed and pocketed the knife.

"Neko don't throw a party now." Kasai said dryly.

"Thanks for the memories or Animals?"

"Neither!" Kasai yelled.

"What why not?" I yelled.

"We have virgin ears. Your brother, Colette, and Genis do not need to hear those types of songs."

"Oh. What about Nymphetamine?"

"Hell no!" Lloyd yelled.

"Oh yeah I scared the crap out of you and Dirk when I sang that."

I burst out into laughter as I remembered it.

Flashback

_An 8 year old me walked down the stairs twirling. I had learned a new song that a cat taught me. It was a pretty song. I was humming it as I helped cook dinner. Lloyd was sleeping on his homework. I smiled and spun around in a circle._

_We ate dinner and chatted._

_Lloyd smiled and told me to sing the song. I smiled and ran to get a few candles._

_I lit them and put them on the ground. _

_I spun around and started to sing._

_**Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A "V" of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And though Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones**_

_I smiled. This is where I would get them.__ In a deep voice I started to sing again. _

_**Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again**_

_I grinned evilly. Lloyd sat straight up and was staring wide eyed at me. Dirk was twitching slightly. I hissed creepily and Lloyd looked around and jumped on the table. I couldn't stand it and I burst into laughter. _

Flashback end

I chuckled. "Now that kept me laughing for weeks."

"That gave me nightmares." Lloyd muttered.

"Oh, come on! It is one kickass love song!"

"That is not a love song! That is a creepy song!"

"So. It is still a swesome love song. One of the only ones I like anyway."

Kratos looked amused and everyone else looked at me in confusion.

"You guys sing first. IF we reach the Fire seal before this forget I even said this." I told them.

The grinned and Colette volenteered to go first.

She sung a angelic song. Genis chose a happy song. Lloyd chose a rock song that I had taught him.

We were still a quarter of a mile till we reached the temple.

"Shit." I muttered.

"You're turn sis!" Lloyd grinned.

"Okay…fine. Being Alright."

_**When things are bad as they can be,  
Dark curtains rise so you can see.. **_

That the sun sinks to the west  
and blue fills the sky.  
Everyone feels a great relief.  
The change in wind has changed our lives, has changed our lives!

Nobody knows what's in your future.  
Though death and unhappiness are certain.  
But one thing I can say for sure:  
honesty's the perfect cure for any stress induced disease you have..  
BELIEVE! What you do is right,  
EXPLAIN! Your reasonings,  
And everything will be alright.. 

_**  
That the sun sinks to the west  
and blue fills the sky.  
Everyone feels a great relief.  
The change in wind has changed our lives, has changed our lives! **_

And the sun sinks to the west  
and blue fills the sky.  
Everyone feels a great relief.  
The change in wind has changed our lives, has changed our lives! 

–_**Being Alright- Tsunami Bomb-**_

I finished. _'Man I have a sucky voice.' _

"Neko, that was great!" Colette squealed.

"Uh…thank you?"

"I agree." Kratos said.

I pinched myself. "Itai."

He chuckled.

"That was cool sis!" Lloyd yelled.

"Okay! I get it." I muttered and ran ahead.

Kasai laughed and ran after me. I grinned and ran faster. She picked up the pace and so did I. We both skidded to a stop in front of the ruins.

I sighed and looked at the ruins. A monster lay in front of the entrance watching our every move.

"I CALL DIBS!" I screamed and jumped at it attacking it with my sword. It was slow so I kept jumping around it.

It was a rock with weird signs and a mana core. It was molten rock. Okay they were from the temple of fire. Yay.

It started to cast fire spell and Kasai and I finished it off with a double demon fang.

"You need to work on defense." Kratos called from the sidelines.

"AND YOU NEED TO HAVE EMOTIONS FUZZBALL! YOU DON'T SEE ME SAYING ANYTHING!" I yelled.

Lloyd laughed and I could have sworn that Genis, Raine, and Kratos sweatdrop.

I sighed and walked over.

"Teach me your wonderful defense techs, oh peace keeper." I drawled sarcastically and bowed.

He showed us a tech he called Guardian.

Well Lloyd was copying that and the others did something else.

Mine? Mine was a five-foot dark mana cat curled around me in a roar of dark flames.

"What! How can you summon dark mana?" Raine yelled.

"Uh, how the hell am I supposed to known Oban?" I yelled back.

"Try it again." Kratos told me. "Try not to show off."

"Wasn't trying to." I muttered.

I tried it again but I swung my katana horizontally and summoned mana to shield.

Well it worked. A triangular black mana shield stood in front of me.

"Okay. Is that better?" I sighed. I liked the cat one better.

"Do you have any idea why you can summon dark mana?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, and no I am not going to tell you. You will probably find out soon."

Raised eyebrows were abundant. I shrugged.

"Hey Raine isn't that Polycarbonate?"

She went starry eyed and ran up towards it. She started to rant happily and I stared at her. Then promptly burst into laughter.

This is too funny. Genis had his head in his hand and Lloyd looked creepily blackmail-ish. Yay! I am rubbing off on him.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes." Genis groaned.

"Wow! She is like me when I find nice dead bodies to roll around in!"

"Anyway…" Raine started.

I stared at the road thinking. What was that cat? I could control my mana sometimes. Why was it going out of control? The black mana cat was etched in my memory. Why did it appear? How did I do it? Why did it seem sad or even angry? How could I sense that?

It seemed like it was protecting me. From what, exactly?

I was in deep thought. If I did not know something, it grated on my nerves until I figured it out. This is one of the few things. I narrowed my eyes.

That cat seemed of dark mana fire like Nibi but it seemed like a calming fire. It was like a warm gust of air from being in a cold room.

I was interrupted by Colette calling me name. They were already heading down into the fire seal tunnel. I ran after them. Okay. I wanna be out in the desert. HOT!

Yeah, magma was floating around just slowly as if it was leaves falling in the wintertime. I narrowed my eyes again. Kratos did not seem to be affected. Sheesh what did he live in? An oven?

Otherwise, I kept quiet. Something was up. The cat and the dragon card cannot be a coincidence! There is something wrong here. A temple with a fire spirit should be alive and commanding. It was dark and hot. Something was wrong here. I might have mood swings and act stupid but I know a lot more than anyone else.

Genis was the first one to voice his concern. "Neko, are you okay?"

"No. Something is terribly wrong with this place. Fire should not be like this!"

"She is right." Kasai agreed.

"What do you mean?" Raine asked.

"Fire is known for being alive! The fire spirit is upset, he is angry! The mana is corrupted. Someone betrayed him, but then again you will not take my word for it." I mumbled the last part.

"Neko, I did not think they understand half of what you do." Kasai meowed in her native language.

"Kasai I would not be surprised." I meowed back.

"The mana is fine." Raine told me.

"The mana is not fine! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! My god a two month old rabbit has more brains than you do." I growled.

She glared at me.

I pushed past her and walked into the center doorway. Weird decorations covered the walls and the fire was even more upset from here!

"Kasai, I have a feeling I might get another creepy ass vision thingy."

She laughed.

"HEY! Not funny." I muttered.

"Neko you are not acting normal." Lloyd said from behind us.

"I like the image you guys painted of me. Screw off. Something is wrong here and it is pissing me off!" I snarled.

'**Kit! Calm down. The mana cat was some type of sign. So were the dragon and the vision last time. It is a puzzle!'**

'_**Neko, I know that this is pissing you off but I tell you this I agree with you.**__'_

I smirked.

"What?" Kasai asked.

"The Voices agree with me."

A sweatdrop appeared on her head.

I pulled out my card and closed my eyes. The dragon appeared again.

"What is that?" Genis asked.

"A card that somehow only reacts to the dead. Miracle really. Truly sorry you cannot see the pretty dragon up front." I sighed.

We were now a at a fancy ass door.

The dragon card flew to the door. I yelped. "What the hell!" It flashed red.

I raised my eyebrow at it as it shot back towards me. I caught it in-between my fingers. I sighed and looked at it.

The dragon was grinning and a flower made out of pure fire stood on the edge.

I turned it over. 'Good job let us see if you can survive.'

"Fuck?" I blinked.

"What?" Kasai asked.

"This card is trying to freak me out!" I whined. "I better get an awesome ass move after this, Colette your turn."

She blinked, nodded, and faced the door. She held her hand in front of the door and closed her eyes. I backed away. Light mana and dark mana not a good combo. She opened the door and it creaked open. I walked inside last.

I ran forward. Fire mana was building up. A scream made me whip around. Colette crystal was emitting ropes of fire mana. It whirled around all of us and Lloyd was knocked backwards. I blinked. It twirled around me and I did something very smart. I poked it. I poked twice. Yeah.

"Cool!" I squealed. It wrapped around me and I just laughed. It was warm but not hot. It was an amazing feeling. It whipped from around me and twirled together in a ray of red, orange, yellowish mana beam as it shot into an altar.

The room was beautiful. It was covered in glass, rock, and magma. All together awesome. I looked around quickly. Two pillars were holding up the back of the ceiling and two by the door. It was pretty really. I bet Rainwhisker would have loved it here. Depression shot through me but I pushed it away.

I looked back up and in a large 'boom' of smoke, a large creature stood there. Yellow eyes burst open. The smoke blew away and drifted across the room. Red shiny fur with hints of gold shined in the firelight. Black spikes jutted out of its back and down its massive tail. Alternatively, in my words, "Oh! It is so cute!"

The creature cocked its head to the side. "Chosen?" It asked. It was a female for sure.

"Yes." Colette stepped forward.

"You are not the chosen. You are the Chosen for Sylvarant. I am looking for one much stronger."

A sentence flew off into my head. _'Oh shit.' _

"Chosen of Hell step forward. I must speak with you. Fear not your disguise. If one truly hates you can fight with my power."

"There is no Chosen of Hell." Raine yelled.

"Silence! Chosen of Hell step forward."

"Pushy much?" I asked.

"Neko?" Lloyd yelled.

"Yep. That is my name."

I walked forward taking a deep breath. I tore the cloak off and threw to the other side of the room. Wow, I really do have pale skin.

"Chosen, you have passed many trials. Many that the Hell rejoices you for living."

I bowed slightly. My hair that was tied into a braid almost hit the ground. My tail swished slightly and my ears twitched. A few gasps went off behind me.

"They are real ya know." I muttered. My hair, which was auburn color, still covered my left eye.

"You are a wonderful child. Your mother is proud I sense that." She smiled.

I blinked. "You are of an ancient race that supposedly died out long because humans, elves, even half-elves tried to kill every single last of your kind alive. They were scared that all you were going to do is cause destruction. All because on kit accidentally burned a Childs hand. The child grew up to be a leader of a military militia. He made a deal with the Desians and some elves living by. He brainwashed to think you were all evil. When all you wanted was peace. You are one of those last correct? You are the mother of a family. You are proud of your family. I am also proud of mine whatever they do. Isn't that true."

She smiled. "You hide behind a very convincing outer shell to hide the inner you? You hide because you think it is your fault."

I smiled and shook my head. "No I hide because I am a nothing. A nothing is a shadow a shadow is darkness. I am darkness. I hide because I try to make others feel happy and not dwell on the things that make up a person. Paint it anyway, you like. Soon we will all die. There is no point in living if all you were ever taught was to hide."

She nodded. "Everyone uses us like we are rags to wash dirty dishes on. Everyone thinks that since we are demons we are automatically evil. They think we are against the angels."

"That is almost completely true, Faianeko-sama. My brother and stepfather treated me like a human no matter what. I am not sure how that is going to change but they are nice humans. I met some elves before too. They found me and took care of me for a few weeks. They knew that it I was not bad at all. I like half-elves too. I met a two that live in the woods and helped a friend of mine. Good is not completely good and evil is not completely evil. A child should know that. Political beliefs and everyone trying to mimic each other is the cause. They fear something unknown. A defense most people use is hate. They hate the unknown. All in all the object of it is felling worse than it started." I sighed.

She nodded. "You are very smart, kit. You bless the demons of hell with new hope."

I smirked. "And the angels of the Stars." She laughed.

"Kit, I will now make you aware that you passed the test of the chosen. You can find the seals located in energy signature. If you cannot reach, the seal wait until the full moon. All will end up on your shoulders."

"You want me to kill myself?" I smiled.

She laughed, "For one who was so badly betrayed you are a riot!"

I grinned and shrugged. "I try. Yosomono and the others are with the Chosen of Sylvarant. What do I need to do now? Are you going to be put in my head like the other voices?"

A sweatdrop appeared on her head. "Yes."

"AWSOME! May I go over a fighting style to win over you with?" She nodded.

I turned around and stared at the group. My ears twitched. "Ya going to stare at me all day?"

"What are you?" Raine asked.

I clinched my fist slightly.

"A freak. I think I have told you this before. Or did you forget?" I hissed. "Faianeko-sama gave you a chance. You had better appreciate it. Nekomata's swing their tail in a circle. Their claws are sharp and the can scratch you. Her weakness is the bone holding her tail to the spine, and of course the throat and chest. Those though are more guarded. You got it?" I asked.

"Neko." Colette whispered.

"Yes, I am demon. Kill me if you want. Are you that surprised? Angels exist so are you surprised that demons exist. We do what you cannot. We are the lesser ones. We are hated. We are killed for being born. We have souls. Once you become an angel you will be exactly like them." I spoke.

I turned around and bowed to the Fire Cat. "Thank you Faianeko-sama." She smiled and walked towards me. She circled me and put her muzzle against my forehead.

"Thank you child." She backed up and jumped to the throne. She closed her eyes and opened them. Red irises and white pupils. A rope of fire mana surrounded me. "Once my soul is in your body I will be nothing more than those Angels you call holy. I will be a violent creature. Please lay my soul to rest, Chosen of Hell, Neko Irving, and the mighty warrior Soulclaw." He voice was turning hollow.

I bowed and pushed back tears. "I will." She nodded and her pupils disappeared.

The rope of fiery energy dove into my chest and I gasped slightly. It flew into my body and in a blink of an eye, it was gone. I grasped my chest.

I looked back up to the Fire cat. It roared hatefully. I unsheathed my sword. "Okay. Let's go." I sighed.

I ran towards it leaving the idiots staring. The cat swung its tail and blocked my sword. I kicked off the tail and flipped. Kratos ran from under me slashing the cat's face. The cat jumped backwards. Two bursts of fiery mana appeared to be raptor of some sort. The stood on two legs and were made of molten lava. Yay.

"Those little ones I'm gonna guess cast magic. Man!"

I ran towards the fire cat and slashed sideways. At the last minute, I used NightShield. (AN: yes. Very stupid name I DON'T CARE!)

My black mana shield blocked the hit but with its advantage I flew sideways again at the lizard thing and cast, an earth spell on it. "Mud Slide!"

Brown mana flew up to form stones and crashed onto the lizard thing. It fell down and I ran at it slashing its arm off. The other sent a wave of Fireballs at me. I jumped out of the way, back flipping.

Lloyd was fighting the cat and Colette was fighting on a lizard thing while a burst of blue water mana drenched the raptor I was fighting. It vanished in a red light. I looked over at Genis giving him thumbs up. He grinned. I ran at the other lizard thing. I slashed at it and kicked it towards the ceiling. Kasai slashed at it with her claws and Colette slashed at it with her chakrams. Faianeko-sama's body collapsed in a large plume of flames. My eyes closed.

The once proud clan of cats called the Ktugach was now dead. I prayed to the Stars that I might be able to revive the clan once more, after this journey is over. I sheathed my sword.

Colette stepped up to the podium thingy. Kasai walked over to me and I sighed. I was trying to contact the voice of the cat that was now stuck in my head like Gobi and Nibi. A tired yawn and a 'She is sleeping' was the only answer I got. I shrugged slightly. It was tough from adjusting from a physical body to an astral body.

I was so concentrated I missed the Angels appearance. I looked up and blinked. He talked to Colette something about daughter and seal. I cocked my head sideways and briefly looked around. No vision yet. Well one time thing?

I blinked. Crap. Yep. Another vision.

I stood in place of some kind. Black silverish swirls danced across the room with out a care in the world. I took a shaky step forward and the floor rippled under me. Yes. I am know pretty sure that I am walking on water. I muttered 'I would so love to scream I am a goddess right now.' I walked forward only to have the portals move farther away from me. "Great..."

A white light spiraled up to circle the whole room. It was in a shape of a dragon. My mind whined at this. Another piece of a puzzle. It left me a brief thought. All creatures are complex. All are puzzles. I smirked.

'We will die figuring out nothing in our lifetime because all we did was confuse ourselves.'

The dragon disappeared into the light that it spread. Greens, blues, browns, gray, and the color that got my attention was a crimson circle. The white was its canvas. It painted itself why I watched. It was a forest scene. Orange, red, and yellow, joined the mix. My eyes widened, my tail dropped to the floor, and my ears laid down against my head. This was the scene of the murder. This was the place of my last hope. This is where I watched my clan die. This is where I watched my family die.

Those were the things running through my head. Dragoneye, Greystripe, Nightwing, Rainwhisker, Riverfang, Yelloweye, Gingerpaw, and all the others that sacrificed their lives. I whispered 'stop' but it kept painting. Painting the scene of that murder.

"Momma!" I saw a young girl running to me.

Auburn hair and blue eyes. I paled even whiter. "Rainwhisker."

Black cat ears and a black feline tail flew behind her. She smiled happily waving. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with jeans. A silver bow was tied to her tail as it waved in the wind. Her hair was braided like mine but had two aqua streaks weaved through.

"Momma! I wanna say I am proud of you! Momma, I am with the Stars now. I really miss you. So does Greystripe and Nightwing. You passed the first test! We all say hi! Momma we all love you!" She darted forward and hugged my legs. I was speechless.

She smiled brightly and handed me a small necklace. "We made it for you Momma! I hope to see you soon! We all miss you!" She jumped up and kissed my cheek.

I watched rigid. The girl smiled and turned around. I reached out for her but she disappeared. The murder scene sat in different shades of color. I sighed and looked around. Everything was frozen as if to make sure I remembered it. My daughter told me that she missed me. She told me that she was proud. I was happy. I was relieved. If only for a few minutes. I blinked again. I was in the temple. I looked around and blinked again.

I felt something in my hand. Metal. It was the necklace. I smiled slightly. I looked up to the male angel or Remiel. Whatever. Sheesh. I put the necklace in my pocket. Colette had wings, Kratos looked bored, Lloyd was awing…wait…Colette had wings? Great. They were of course her favorite colors, pink and purple. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped my trembling. Lloyd already suspected something I do not want him to get hurt. I am his sister after all. No matter what or who keeps me away I will be his sister. All my blood family was dead besides my brother and I think my father. My father. I hope that he still is alive. Anyways.

The Oracle departed leaving a flurry of feathers. I could not help myself. I walked up to one of the falling feathers and poked it. It did not disappear. I grinned. I pounced at it skidding around in all the feathers. I laughed slightly and kicked some up in the air hitting them with my hands. I did not notice the stares I was getting. I pounced and kept the feathers up in the air. I laughed slightly.

"Neko. What did you see?" Kasai asked. I froze. They do not know about my kits. Best not to tell them.

"Nothing but an Angel in Hell." I sighed.

"You are not going to tell me are you?" She sighed.

"I will once she wishes to be known."

The Nekomata blinked and nodded. I sighed and walked over to my cloak.

'_I will leave to make sure my brother does not hate me. I will denounce our blood link if that will make sure he stays with Colette.' _I thought.

'**He is lucky to have a sister like you, Neko. Even if he does not appreciate that.' **Nibi told me softly.

'_**Yes, he is. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.' **_Gobi smiled.

I pulled my cloak up off the ground and sighed. "Good luck Butterfly." I muttered.

I started to walk out the door with Kasai when I was tackled.

"Don't leave!" Colette cried.

"Let go of me Colette." I sighed ready to bolt out of here.

"Don't leave! Please!" She cried again.

"Someone help? I kinda want to leave?" I whined.

Kratos smirked. "She is the Chosen. If she wants you to stay you will." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out.

"You are so enjoying this aren't you." I asked him.

"Yes."

"I hate you Yosomono."

"Sure Neko-chan."

"Neko! It is Neko you bastard!"

"Okay, Neko-chan."

"I AM GONNA STRANGLE YOU! KRATOS!" I screamed.

He tossed me to Lloyd who caught me. Barely. I was too busy ranting at Kratos to notice.

"NIBI WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! GOBI AND I WILL FEAST ON YOUR DEAD FLESH!" I yelled.

"Ew." Genis muttered.

"Who are Nibi and Gobi?" Raine asked.

"My best friends."

"Where are Nibi and Gobi?" Kratos asked.

"Up your ass and around the corner." I muttered. "There isn't a lot to do but stare at the stick up your fucking ass."

In my head Nibi was laughing.

"Sheesh, more like a fucking pine tree shoved up your ass." I kept muttering under my breath.

"You do know we can hear you right?"

I sighed. "Yes. I think that was the point of saying it. It is the reason anyone says anything."

I got up out of my brothers arms and patted myself down.

We were almost at the end of the temple. Alternatively, at the entrance whatever.

Somewhere where butterflies are not against me

"She has your attitude you know." A woman's voice echoed.

"Yes, so does he." Another woman replied.

"Momma is gonna make you all proud. Ooo! I see a butterfly! I must chase and kill!" A female child's voice laughed.

A sweatdrop ran down the two women's heads.

"Mother always had a loud voice. I am surprised you cannot hear her in Palmacosta." A male child sighed.

"Mom is totally awesome! I can't wait to see her bash so more heads in!" Another boy laughed.

"We will see her soon."

Five pairs of eyes stared down at a pool of water reflecting Neko and the others.

"Oh yeah. Are we the reasons Momma is so paranoid?"

"Sometimes I think that. But I think that she was that way ever since she was born."

"Oh."

"We love you Momma!" The female child yelled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wow! 15 pages this time. Well I hope you enjoyed. Review as always. The blue magical button feeds the hamster in my brain. Well more like a cat with issues. Anyways.

Japanese to English.

-kun - It is a suffix commonly used for the male gender. I think it means you are close to them.

Otou-san- father

Yosomono- stranger

-chan – It is a suffix normally used for girls. I think it is another form of kun actually.

Kegare- Impurity or Disgrace

Kuro- Black

Itai- Ouch.

Oban- Bitchy overbearing hag.

Faianeko- Fire cat

-sama- a suffix meaning great respect. Kinda means master.

Okay I do not own Nymphetamine (Cradle of Filth sings this song), Animals (Nickleback sing this song), Being Alright (Tsunami Bomb sings this one), or Thanks for the Memories (And Fall Out Boy sings this one). Oh, Enter Sandman is by Metallica. I don't own that either. Thanks for reviewing people. It makes me write faster.


	8. Mood Swings and Reasons

Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing! I love it when people review. Yay! As for the story, it seems people are reading it more. Yay! I reached over 200 hits! Okay listen. This is a depressing chapter. I needed to write it though. Yes. I know. This should be one of the last depressing chapters left in the story. I hope. I don't think that this was my best chapter. So forgive me readers. bows

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We were walking out of the entrance of the temple of Fire. I was visited by my dead daughter to tell me that she loved me and was proud of me. Now that I think about it, it does not matter if I mention it. That does sound nuts. Well it is true.

Colette seemed to be off. She was wobbling a bit and it immediately worried me. I am a mother. I know these things.

I sighed. I fingered the necklace and pulled it out. It was two pendants on a silver chain. The first was a five-pointed star with three slashes through it. On top of that, pendant was a cat sitting down, with a diamond on its chest. I smiled slightly and clasped it around my neck. Unlike I hoped, that gave people enough movement to stare at me.

I sighed and kept walking. I kept on holding in my feelings. I wanted to break down. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and pound my fists into a wall. I wanted to see the blood seep out from my soul. Faianeko-sama's body broke one of my ribs but I kept walking. Breathing as nothing has happened.

Hoping as hell to make this out alive. Hoping that my brother will not get hurt because of me. I never would want that to happen but it did. Many times. What is the point in living if everything around you dies?

My husband, my daughter, my sons, my clan, my friends, my hopes, my dreams, my life. All are gone. My life was my family and clan. Now they are gone. I stared at my brother. I flinched at the sight the bruise on his cheek. I saw hallucinations of his dead body. I shut my eyes tightly and hugged my arms slightly.

'**Kit calm down. It is not okay. However, you will live on. Live for your children, your clan, your heart, and live for yourself. Kit as much as you wish to die, it will not make things better. Those scars on your wrists prove you are supposed to be alive. You cut yourself so many times, I was sent to watch you. Make sure that you lived. You are special, live for the ones you must. Live life for everyone!' **The Nekomata yelled in my head.

I flinched. I let it sink in and I sighed silently again.

'_Thank you Nibi. Thank you very much.'_

I could feel the Nekomata smiling.

"Neko?"

"Yes?"

"What did uh…?"

"Faianeko-sama." I chuckled. Lloyd was still stuck on vocabulary.

"Yeah. Her. What did she mean when she said 'for one who was badly betrayed'?"

My eyes widened and looked away. Everyone stared at me for an answer.

"Exactly as she said. Soon you will figure it out. But I hope I can keep a secret."

"Why?"

"Because everyone who has found out is dead. They killed themselves or were murdered; at least that is what they do. They kill the people who find out." I spoke. My blue eye hardened slightly.

Flashes went through my head. All the people who are dead.

Genis and Colette eyes widened, as Kratos and Raine eyes narrowed. Lloyd looked to me and sighed. Kasai stared up at me and nudged my leg. I smiled down to her.

"I don't think you figure it out though. No one has." I smiled slightly and ran past them and out of the temple.

"I hope that will change their minds." I muttered. My cloak disappeared in a puff of flames and I was out into the BRIGHT SUNNY WORLD.

Shit.

I was temporarily blinded by that thing in the sky. Yeah. I think it is called the sun. What ever.

I walked out a little further. I do admit that it is nice feeling wind on my skin for the first time in a while. It is nice. The dry desert heat? Not so much.

The ruins were practically in shadow because of the tall mountains behind it. I climbed up one of the ruins. My ribs were healing quickly. I stared at the sky above.

Nothing seemed the same now. I heard a thump. I whipped around. Colette fainted.

"The extra mana!" I whispered.

I jumped down and stopped.

Raine was checking her over. Raine glared at me slightly. My eyes traveled to the ground. I knew they would not trust me around Colette again. I sighed.

I walked away and sat in the shadows staring up at the clouds.

Everyone crowded around Colette to make sure she was okay. I slinked further back in the shadows. I hugged my knees and sat in almost complete darkness.

"Is this why you said you were a disgrace?"

I looked up to Kratos.

"Yes. Yes this is the reason."

"Your birth is nothing to be ashamed of. You were put on this world for a reason."

"Kratos. Nothing that I went through for the past few years ever gave me a reason to be alive. Now that I have my family, not just Lloyd and my father, to take care of. That is my only goal in life. You wish to get back to you wife and children?"

He went pale.

"You talk to me as if you have had a child before. You take care of people as a father would. You do not dare to look at other women so you are married. Are they okay with your mercenary job? Are they okay with you going and leaving for certain periods? Alternatively, are they dead? There are so many possibilities. I learned many things from when I was kidnapped."

My eyes trailed over to his right hand.

"You are also wearing a wedding ring. Therefore, your wife was a good woman. I bet she is happy where ever you are." I smiled softly.

"Very good. No one yet has figured it out." He commented quietly.

I looked up to him. "Thank you, Yosomono." I felt happy. Why?

"My Clan…"

He looked at me.

"My Clan who took care of me. They taught me so much. I can analyze people in a few minutes, I can fight like a dragon, I know most things that most people know, I seen more horrible things than anyone can imagine, and I am still alive. Kratos, promise me that if I die. Take care of them. Not forever just until the Chosen Journey is over."

He looked at me. "You won't die."

"That what you think."

"You won't."

Why was he saying I wouldn't die? I will!

"Yosomono…"

"Neko. You will not die. Understand?" He snapped. He was angry with me.

My eyes widened in fear. I instinctively whimpered slightly and pushed myself farther back.

"Don't hit me."

His eyes widened and he stepped back. I was trembling.

My hands flew up to my head.

"Stop it." I whispered.

The scars on my back burned fiercely as I shook my head back and forth. Kratos is not going to hurt me! Stop this! Nibi, Gobi, Faianeko-sama, anyone!

'_Hush my little warrior.'_

My eyes snapped open. I stopped trembling and slowly put my hands down. I looked around slowly. I focused on Kratos. He looked worried.

"Sorry. Instincts." I whispered.

He nodded.

I summoned my bag and grabbed a notebook. A grabbed a few pencils and started to draw. It always calmed me down.

"Thank you Yosomono."

He looked over to the camp.

I sketched the first thing that came to my mind.

Colette.

I started to draw the fainted girl. Blond hair wrapped around an expressionless face. White clothes draped her form. I sighed and winced as thought about the past. What could have stopped of it? It was my fault! I shook my head as if it would get rid of the thought. I pulled out the necklace that Rainwhisker gave me and sobbed quietly. Blood dripped down on my arms and the end of my shirt.

Why? I drowned myself in memories. Rainwhisker's first steps, Nightwing's became a mage, Greystripe's warrior apprentice ceremony…what happened?

My eyes shot open and narrowed hatefully. It was that man's fault! I dried my tears away quickly as I heard someone coming.

"Neko?" It was Genis.

"Yes?" I asked. I winced as my voice crack slightly.

His head popped up over the rock. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"You don't sound like it."

"Genis…I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me besides that you all wanna kill me."

He blinked. "I don't want to kill you. Neither does Lloyd or Colette."

"Genis…I am a demon the supposed mortal enemy of Colette the Chosen. Tell me honestly, do you think that I will kill her or harm her?"

"No. You and Colette have been best friends since we were little. You wouldn't hurt her."

I smiled. "Thanks Genis. Though I don't think your sister feels that way."

"She is just confused. She doesn't like things she can't explain."

"Thanks Genis."

He smiled and walked off.

"You are so naïve, Genis. Something like this is a dent on what shaky relationship with your sister in the first place." I whispered. "Nothing will ever be the same eh, my kits."

I stared up to the darkening skies. I should try to heal Colette and help her with her mana, when she is awake. I wonder is Light mana or Angel mana harder to harness than Nightwing's powers? He beat me in no time. Greystripe was a long distance fighter and Rainwhisker was like me, an up-close fighter.

I smiled softly remembering it. I put the sketchbook away and crawled out of my hiding place. I looked over the rocks to see everyone eating and laughing. I smiled and sat back down. I should run away from here. They should not have the burden of having me here.

I tried to stop the tears as they ran down my face but I could not. I crawled back into my safe area and sobbed as quietly as I could. Everything was better off without me!

I wanted to talk to someone.

'**Kit I will talk to you. So will Gobi. We wish to know what you are talking about.'**

'Nibi, why does everyone hate me here?'

'**Not everyone hates you, Neko. I do not know what they feel but I know that you brother and the others do not hate you. There are just some things that they like to do, it is not your fault!' **Nibi said forcefully.

'Nibi, they are all smiling and laughing. Like…a…family…'

More tears fell down my cheeks and hit the sand.

'**Neko, please understand! That was not your fault! There was nothing you could have done, nothing!'**

"Neko?" I heard someone ask.

I dried my eyes and cleared my throat hastily.

"Yes Colette?"

A white clothed figure looked inside where I was sitting.

"Why aren't you sitting at the fire with us? I'm sure you're hungry!" She smiled.

"No thank you Colette. I'll stay over here."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I just want to." I told her quietly.

"Neko, have you been crying?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Yes." I whispered.

She immediately hugged me.

"Please don't cry, Neko."

I sniffled slightly.

"I'll be leaving whether you like or not. You know that. Why didn't you let me leave? I would have been happy! I could have left without a word and help you guys along when you know I would be better off!"

"No you would not! Please stop saying that Neko. Please. I want you here. Lloyd and Genis want you here. Kratos wants you here! Raine wants you here!"

"No she doesn't." I snapped. "She thinks I'm some bloodthirsty creature! She thinks I will hurt you! She thinks that I am an animal!" I raised my voice.

"No! Professor doesn't think that way!"

"Yes she does! Everyone does! Everyone just wants me to die!" I snarled. "Guess what? I can't I cursed to stay alive! I cannot die until the Chosen of Hell journey is completed. I cannot die until I avenge my Clan! The same for you Colette! You cannot die until you reach the end of your journey! You cannot die until you are used like a tool! You can't die and you will not until you reach the end of this journey! They say you are going to be reborn as an angel! What about that? That means the Colette we know is going to die!"

She looked down. "Neko…"

"Colette what I say is true and you know it. Everyone wants us to die to save their pathetic hides." I snarled. "The Chosen of Hell journey is the same as yours as the Chosen of Sylvarant. I want to avenge my clan before I die. That is my honest and purpose in this world. My family is dead. The only humans that are left in my life is my brother and if I ever find him, my father. Tell me, should I try to live being hated for something I am not or loved for something I am supposed to become."

She looked up at me.

"A wise woman told me once. 'My child, nothing is wrong with you. You are a warrior! You should live as yourself. Not as someone, you are supposed to become and not being hated for being something, you are not. You are not a kit anymore, Soulclaw you are a warrior!' Nekomata-sama is the closest thing I had to a mother. She was the only person who truly believed I could make it back to my brother. She was the only one who saw me as a normal child. Colette, please understand. You are my best friend. I do not wish for me to leave, but Raine thinks I am some monster that needs to burn. I cannot stay with a person who thinks that way."

"What happened when you left, Neko?" She asked.

"I died, I was born again, and then I died again. I learned and gained so much but I lost it all." I sighed. "Colette please understand, I do want to be with you guys but I cannot. I belong with myself and only myself. Kasai is the closest thing I have to my kind right now. I have to stay by her side. She was with me since I escaped. She was the guide Nekomata-sama gave to me. I shall do whatever she says."

"You could still come with us!"

"You don't get it. I am a murderer. I am alone. I deserve it. For dragon's sake, Raine thought I was going to devour your soul! No one wants me here besides you. If you did not I bet I would be dead a long time ago. I act the way I do because it is the most effective way for people to leave me alone. Wish me gone! Wish me dead!" I shrieked.

She stared up at me with sympathy and pity.

"Is that what you think?" I averted my eyes to my back right. Kratos and Raine were standing there and on the other side were Lloyd and Genis.

I pinched my nose. "I only think the truth. This has nothing concerning you. Lloyd is the only one that it remotely concerns to. Back off." I hissed.

Emotions were bubbling over and soon I would probably start going on hysterical rampage. I mentally winced. I did that when I was pregnant with my kits. The village was almost torn to pieces. I was then bawling about it in the middle of the village while everyone was in the trees sighing.

Never was good at controlling emotions. That kinda proved it.

"Neko you are my sister. I could never think about leaving you behind."

"Think about it bro." I muttered.

"Neko, control yourself. I remember what Nekomata-sama said." Kasai called from the top of the rock next to me.

"It was a total accident so, shut it. Please."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Neko says what she thinks. It is nearly impossible to change a cat's mind. Give up and it will save you heartbreak in the end."

"Are you talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"No."

I rolled her eyes at her blunt answer.

"It's the chosen's wish." I mocked. "Don't pretend that I don't hear you plotting against me." I muttered twitching.

"What happened, Neko?" Genis asked.

I took one look at him and smiled. I then burst out laughing.

"Nothing did happen. I just up and ran away! I just ran openly to death and let it drag me down." I laughed again. "I'm just some idiot girl that went missing and nothing happened. Nothing at all. How stupid are you?"

I glared at them.

"Don't waste your pity."

I jumped up on the top of ruins. "Kasai? Are you up to running off?"

She sighed. "Let them talk Neko. If you still wish to run off you can."

"Run? I was going to fly."

She looked at me and sighed. That was a horrible idea but the people keeping me here did not know that.

I looked down. Lloyd looked lost; Colette looked like she was going to cry, Genis was looking back and forth between everyone nervously, Raine looked angry and sad, and Kratos looked almost sympathetic. I blinked and shook my head slightly.

I was totally imagining that.

I looked at him again. He still looked worried.

'I guess he is reminded of his child.'

"Tell me why I should stay. If you give me a good reason, I will stay."

"You are wanted here!" Colette practically shrieked. "All of us want you here! We knew you were kidnapped. We looked for months. We tried. I am sorry that we didn't find you! Please stay!"

"She's right. We do care. We know you think we all hate you. We don't, and I think that you know that. I don't care if you are a demon. You are my sister and that is all that matters." Lloyd joined in.

"We know that you would never hurt Colette! We know that you are human just like the rest of us." Genis yelled.

"They are right." Kratos agreed. I stared at him.

"I know you think I hate you. I don't. I just think that you are as troublesome as your brother is. I do trust you around Colette. I now see why you hid from everyone in Iselia. I know that it is hard being something everybody hates." Raine averted her eyes from mine.

I sighed. "You have a good point." I looked to the hopeful expression on Colette's face. "I know this may sound harsh." I rolled my eyes. "Most of the things I say are." I looked back down. "How do I know that you aren't lying?" I raised my hand up to the piece of brown hair covering left eye. I braced myself and moved the piece. Colette gasped.

My eye was closed so they could see the full scar. On my left eye there was a scar shaped like a star. I cut it into my face as I accepted that I might never be found. I opened my eye to show silver. My right eye was blue while my left eye was silver. I figured it changed colors when I became a warrior. I usually lost vision in my eye if I used it for too long.

"My eyes can see you aren't lying. You all wish for me to come along."

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"I cut it myself. Right before I was found." I looked up to the sky. I smiled softly remembering how Dragoneye saved me and we started a new life in Moonclan.

I looked back down as the hair fell down in front of the scar again. "I think I will stay with you. As long as you can handle a maniac in the group."

I crouched down ready to jump off the ruin. "I think we can handle that." Raine smirked.

My mouth dropped open slightly as she walked back over to the fire.

"Thanks." I told them as I jumped off to the fire and tackled Kasai.

"Did you have to bring that up?" I shrieked. She laughed and ran away making sure I followed her. I kept trying to tackle her and only ending up catching sand.

"Your ass is mine Kasai!" I tackled her again before I was swung over the shoulder of none other than that purple clad bastard. I whined and pouted slightly.

"Let me down Yosomono!"

He chuckled and threw me to Lloyd who then swung me over _his_ shoulder.

"You two are so dead once I escape from here! What do I look like a kitty suitcase? I mean come on!"

I struggled trying to get out of his grip. He just laughed.

"You are so mean to me!" I whined.

"See she does have mood swings." Kasai laughed.

"Oh when I get my claws on you Kasai! Lloyd let me go!"

* * *

And that took me forever to write. Sorry! bows this was a depressive chapter to write because I normally hate writing this type of drama. It is almost exactly like my Mom's soap operas.

I don't think I used any Japanese words that I haven't covered.

This was a weird chapter, eh, whatever.

It won't nearly take me as long to get out the next chapter. REVIEW!


	9. Voices in my head and Dragoneye

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Voices in my head and Dragoneye'

Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I'm not out of school yet, so it is great that people can wait. The last chapter was depressing, but needed for the story. There will be a few more chapters like that during this story but hopefully Neko will stay as, uh, _charming_ as ever.

* * *

After my little break last night, I knew that I would have to be careful around Lloyd and the others if I wanted to keep my secrets.

The others didn't walk on eggshells thank the stars, but they were wary on talking to me. It was as if I was going to burst into flames, burn them alive, then drop a brick on their ashes! I snickered at the thought of dropping a brick on anyone's ashes. I hated people asking if I was okay, or trying to cheer me up!

I am not a happy person, I'm not a Colette.

Kratos would look at me more, Raine didn't glare at me as much, Colette would smile towards me even more, Lloyd would throw me looks now and then, and Genis would throw worried looks at Lloyd and me.

I twitched and growled lowly when Lloyd looked at me again.

"Lloyd, come over here for a second, please."

He did so and looked me over.

"Do I look like a carnival slideshow, to you brother? If you look at me, again like that I will carve out your eyes. Do you understand, brother? You are really pissing me off."

He averted his eyes and looked down at the sand. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"What?"

"Me. Does it hurt you for me to push you away? Did it hurt when I disappear?"

"Yes it did."

"Well if you guys don't stop you'll lose me again. I hate being treated as if I had a break. Ignore it ever happened. If you forget what is hurting you Lloyd than it will help."

"But it doesn't help you."

"It doesn't matter Lloyd."

'_I know it's hard for you Lloyd but to make you happy, I'll be a fake. I'll be fake, I best at that.' _

I smiled. "I'm going to scout ahead."

I smacked Kasai in the back of the head and then took off. Genis yelped as I passed him. Kasai ran next to me.

Once I was out of eyesight and hearing range two blood trails appeared on my face.

"Why are you crying, Neko?" Kasai asked.

"Kasai, all I am is a stupid fake. I can't be myself if people don't except it. I can't tell them I had a husband or kits! I can't tell them anything, I knew that this would be the breaking point, when they found out I was a demon. I was born from a human, born into a small town, born into clan life, I was born in Hell!"

Two snakes popped up and they burst into flames as I passed. Snakes kept popping up and I kept burning. Burning until they were all dead and ash in the wind.

I wiped my tears away and stared at the sky. There were dark clouds coming in from the Ossa Trail. We are probably going to stop there from the rain. I smiled as I remembered the rain.

Flashback

"_Dragoneye, can I actually get out of this place?"_

"_Yes Neko! Don't you dare doubt yourself! Think about our kits! Think about your brother! Listen to yourself! We are going to get out of here if kills us."_

_I limped out of the shadows, blood covering me as I held my arm to my side. My leg and tail dragged in the dusty concrete floors. I hissed, _

"_That's what you said last time, do you remember?"_

_Crimson eyes averted to the floor and sighed. "It's raining. It's raining." _

_I looked outside and smiled. "We are going to get out of here."_

Flashback end

"Neko!" I blinked out of my little dream and turned to Lloyd. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I twitched. "If anyone asks that one more time I am and I will bludgeon you with a spoon until all of you bones are broken as I put you into Noishe's food dish. I AM NOT GOING TO BLOW UP! I AM NOT GOING TO GO MORE INSANE THAN I ALREADY AM! STOP ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!" I shrieked waving my hands around. "DEAR STARS STRIKE ME DEAD WITH LIGHTNING IF THIS IS GOING TO KEEP UP!"

Genis muttered, "She's back."

I stopped and stared at him. "Where did I go? DID I GO TO THE NEXT TEMPLE! I JUST DRIFTED UP AND AWAY TO A FREAKING DREAM! NO! STOP STARING, STOP TREATING ME LIKES A PSYCHOTIC LOONEY THAT JUST HAD A PSYCHOTIC BREAK AND UNLESS YOU ARE KIND TO ME, I WILL GO ON A STABBING RAMPAGE! I'M NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!"

I turned around on my heel and stalked out to the Ossa Trail. I glared at the ground and started to calm down, slowly.

Ossa Trail was lined with trees and had a beautiful forest. The forest always made me feel at peace. It was beautiful. Trees, grass, flowers, lakes, and ponds. Untouched by the wars, untouched by people. I smiled.

Scents drifted into range and my ears perked up. I know that smell. "Tricksters, Flyers, Darkclan, and Earthclan?" I smirked, "Oh, this is gonna be fun." I raised my voice. "There is rain coming so we better hurry up."

I started to snicker evilly thinking about the things I am going to do to. "I wonder if Skulleye will freak."

'Chosen-sama?' I looked around and blinked. 'It's Faianeko." 

'_Hello Faianeko-sama, are you adjusting well? I hope Nibi and Gobi aren't bothering you. Thank you for talking to me when Kratos scared me.'_

'I'm adjusting great, but that wasn't me.'

'_What? Was it Nibi or Gobi?'_

'No, it was an outside voice.'

My heart almost stopped. Who would say that? Who would call me their little warrior? Nekomata-sama calls me little demon kit, not warrior. Who was that?

My eyes searched the ground trying to find an answer. I called my kits that. My eyes widened and took out the cards. I grabbed the first card of the deck.

My eyes threatened to drop out of my head. On the front was a pair of blue eyes. Dark brown cat paws could be seen. A silver outline appeared on the cats' body and outlined wings.

Two angelic wings, about the size of two cats! I flipped it over.

'My warrior, be strong, I am the light that is going to guide you with sister earth, May you have a wonderful journey- Light'

I blinked. "Light?" I muttered.

I flipped over another card; a small brown cat was on a rock. Leaves and plants surrounded everything as small angelic wings stretched out. Soft green eyes stared at me. On her chest was a small crimson diamond pendant. Kinda like Colette's Cruxis crystal but older and slightly smaller. On her paws were golden bands and on her tail was a ribbon of some sort.

I turned it over and looked curiously at the back.

"Earth." It read.

I blinked and focused on the back of the card. Words appeared.

'Ah, you have found peace in you life. Your brother, your friends, May you take good care and good tidings to you. –Earth.'

"Crap! More complicated." I hissed to myself.

"Neko?" A cheery voice chimed. I blinked out of my stupor and stared into happy crystal blue eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, Colette?"

"You look confused."

"Oh, just thinking."

She smiled and looked up towards the sky. "It's doesn't look like it's going to rain."

"It is, it's about a few hours away. I can sense it."

She smiled even wider.

"That's so cool!"

I blinked and then she giggled. She pinched my ears and tugged them slightly. "They are so cute."

I whined pitifully. "Lloyd, Kratos, please someone help me. Help. Help."

I said 'help' every time she tugged on my ears. Lloyd found it funny.

"Yosomono, if you do not help me I will climb on top or your damn shoulders and scream into your ears." I shrieked.

"Too bad." I gaped at him and twitched. I growled and jumped on. He dodged. I back flipped and tried to tackle him.

He dodged again. I twitched and flipped again. I smirked. "You wanna play, decoy? Fine. I'll play cat."

I crouched down and ran in a random pattern. He tracked me and I smirked even wider. I flipped in random directions. "Night strikes. Rose of blood." I appeared from thin air and aimed for his neck. His sword flung my katana to the side. He flipped backwards when I swung my legs as a counterattack.

"Assassin of the blood!" I shrieked.

I disappeared and attacked. Blood appeared in a small ball and burst distracting him. I burst out from the shadows and swung my katana straight down over his head. He blocked smirking. I kicked off his sword and bent backwards to stab him with my katana. He jumped backwards again. I crouched down.

"I haven't trained properly in a very long time." I smirked. "Once we settle down later, how bout' a little spar?"

"I would like that." He responded.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"You're so full of energy, ne?" Kasai chuckled. "Give me three fire rings now!" I blinked and three small bands of fire halos appeared above my head.

"Keep them with you. Do not dismiss them." She started to walk again.

I sighed and walked up to her. "Do I have to do this? You know I hate this exercise!" She glared at me and looked back ahead. I shrugged and dragged the fire halos behind me. They jumped over another and danced slightly.

I hummed to myself oblivious to the dancing and spinning the halos were doing.

"Neko?" I looked up and the halos dropped.

"Yeah?"

Genis sighed. "Nevermind."

I shrugged and ran up ahead a little. I grabbed one of the fire rings and threw it at popping up sidewinders.

"Hey Colette."

"Yes." How do you use chakrams?"

"Um. You throw them in a slight circle." I handed her a halo.

"Can you show me?" She looked at the fire ring.

"It won't hurt you." She nodded and timidly took it out of my hands. It didn't burn her.

"It's warm." She smiled.

"I practiced it. I wanted to help a friend of mine out. That helped me keep the temperature at a non-burning level until I say so. It's kind of cool. If you want I could add fire gems to your chakrams."

She looked up curiously.

"They are special gems that I embed into the weapon. With a drop of blood from the weapon holder, they only hurt the people who they want to hurt. Shriekingwillow and I created them for my clan. I can make some if you wish."

"Can you?" She asked hyper.

I nodded. "Just show me how the chakram works."

She nodded and threw it as if she would at an enemy. I nodded.

"Okay last thing is to show me a defensive move."

She flung her chakrams up at my say so and twirled them slightly.

I nodded. Simple as hell.

"If it's okay I rather do it at night." She nodded. "Anyone else?"

Lloyd and Genis raised their hands. I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Hey Neko?"

I looked to Genis.

"Why do you have two swords when you only use one?"

I shrugged. "Some dude gave one of them to me when he customized my sword. I fought with a sword like it before so I might be able to fight with it again."

He nodded.

I looked to the upcoming Ossa trail. I smiled slightly. I wonder who is still there. I hope that they are all okay.

Time to talk to myself again!

'_Hello! I am so happy! Oh, can you see me child? I can see you are happy and that makes me happy! Oh, happy! Happy! Oh, dancing with flowers!'_

'_**Shut the hell you domesticated feline!'**_

"_What the __hell__ did you just call me, Gobi?'_

Or maybe not,

'Oh, Chosen-sama, you are here to hear the bickering. They are best friends are they not?'

'Yes, Faianeko-sama. They are one weird pair are they not?'

'Where is Gobi-san from? I don't remember her. Was she from Tethe'alla?'

'Yes, she is from the earth temple. She won't tell me what exactly why she was torn away from Tethe'alla, but from what I understand someone tried to kill her. She said that I was the only 'being' that she could escape to.'

'That must have been horrible. I know that leaving my home to guide that damn seal. I hated being there.'

'I understand. I am going to hate leaving here to go to hell but I know it must be done. I wonder what my mother will think.'

'Well I was your mother I would be. I think a true mother would always be proud of her child. Maybe disappointed in small things but this is something that will change your life. That I think your mother would proud of. You are giving up your life here for the well being of the worlds.'

'Thank you Faianeko-sama. Tell me do you know anything about the Chosen of Hell journey?'

'No not much, I do know some small things. I know of a great importance of the worlds that this journey is. The worlds depend on when people die and when things live. There was no heaven at anytime. Now instead of the 'Otherworld' we call Hell, well Hell. There were no scriptures until people got us confused with light beings like Aska and Luna. That is when the 'heaven versus hell' crap comes in. We are shadow beings. We cannot survive without light but we rather stay in the dark where we belong. The 'Stars' were the closest things that were heaven. That is the afterlife. Demons were born as creatures of habit and elements. For example, you were born from humans, demon cats, and other elements, I was born from fire and death cats. There for a fire based Nekomata. Understand?" 

'Yes, so you are saying that demons are created by elemental and earthly reasons?'

'Yes. From what I understand, you will go through trials and become queen of the underworld. Isn't that exciting?'

'Uh, yeah.'

I heard laughing and the link cut off. I blinked and sighed quietly. 'Queen? Am I ready?'

I stared up at the hiding stars and wished that I would receive a sign.

I looked at the others in the group. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette were laughing with Raine reading a book and Kratos trailing along looking content.

Why should I be here? Do I really belong?

I spotted something in the shadows of a few rocks. A lone flowering rose waved slightly. I smiled.

"I can always count on you, thank you Dragoneye." I mouthed silently.

The rose turned slowly into ash and blew away in the wind. I looked at the shadows. You are always watching me aren't you Dragoneye?

I smiled brightly, for the first time in awhile. A true smile.

Dragoneye is gone but his spirit lives on!

I opened my eyes untrained on the passing sand, sometimes a glimpse of trailing fire halos.

I looked at the very close opening to Ossa Trail.

I heard something that made my day.

'Sing to me; sing to me my angel…'

My eyes lit up when I saw the rush of monsters coming towards us. Kratos was taking out his sword when I stopped him with my hand.

"Let me handle it."

I jumped and faced the monsters. I held my arms out and fire circled my wrists.

'I will Dragoneye!'

My eyes snapped open and I leaped at the incoming monsters.

'_tamashii no hanashi wo kikasete yo_

_hitomi wo sorasazu mitsumete yo_

_anata wa watashi ga doko nimo inai to omotteru'_

I smiled and kept singing. I slashed through three ladybug monsters in a few seconds as I dodged hits from the others. I smiled.

'Fire Hell!' I screamed in my mind.

_m__ienai basho made hashiru nara_

_iranai kazari wa furisutete_

_kokoro wo mukidashi ni shitemo nimotsu wa omosugiru no_

Fire surrounded my body as it lashed out against the monsters. They were shot down one by one.

'Nightwing thank you.'

I smiled slightly and took on the last monsters. I loved singing for my clan. I was going to be named Singingheart but Dragoneye thought it was too corny. I chuckled slightly at the thought. Only few weak monsters that lived in Ossa trail as prey instead of things to fight.

Flashback

_I crouched down in the bushes my tail swinging side to side. I had a warrior name but no apprentice training. That wasn't normal so the Clan thought that they should teach me as an apprentice. Except I didn't just have one mentor I had the whole clan teaching me. A small hawk monster hopped slightly, looking around ever so slightly. I tensed and jumped for it but I missed. A large black cat flew out of the bushes and killed it with a single bite. It landed and dropped the bird._

"_Soulclaw! You aim up then down." I blushed. I wasn't used to this at all but I wanted to try my hardest. _

"_Yes Skullwing." I sighed. I ran off and looked around. A small Axe beak was jumping around. My eyes lit up and I crouched down. After a few seconds, I pounced on it and killed it. I smiled and I squealed slightly. My first fresh kill! I smiled and picked it up and ran back to camp. _

_The other apprentices mewled with joy! I was now an official clan member! I provided for the clan and I was now a true warrior! I was so happy._

Flashback end

I twisted around slightly to look at the others. I chuckled slightly.

"I might be meeting some old friends. I needed some practice." Raine looked slightly disturbed.

"Who are these friends?"

"Ah, my best. They are the ones who taught me to fight!"

Ah, we finally are here. The smells of the earth, flowers, and fresh kill, monsters. Hasn't changed much. We started to walk up the way and we got up to a small rocky clearing. A figure jumped down. It was a black haired woman with an um…-sizable chest…yeah….okay then…mommy.

She was wearing odd attire. Then again, I'm not one to speak up.

'**A Tethe'allan?' **Gobi asked.

'Huh?' I replied.

"Is the chosen of mana among you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

"Oh, that's me!" Colette waved.

"Prepare to die!" She spat and ran at Colette. I ran in to help her and Colette tripped. She fucking tripped. What the hell?

The wave hands about as if a windmill had its effect and opened some type of trap door. I stopped and stood up as the older woman screamed and fell into the hole. I slapped my face.

Colette shot up and apologized. I again…slapped my face. Okay then.

I sighed and walked over to the slightly stunned Genis who started to calculate the distance and her weight to tell if she was alive or not. Was this some type of elf coping method? Fascinating.

I walked over to Kratos. "Kratos, in that all knowing mind of yours, why the hell can be so clumsy and yet very useful and good in battle?"

"Not a clue." He deadpanned.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well Yosomono that I so freakin' agree with you on." Lloyd was talking to Genis about math while Colette glanced worriedly down the trap door and Raine was trying to teach Lloyd about old abandoned mine shafts. What were Yosomono and I doing? Well we were staring at them as if we dealt with this all of our lives.

"Those clothes." Kratos muttered.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I sighed and looked out to the lush forest. My claws tingled with excitement. I was head over heels with nature. Heh, I was always one to drift off and smile.

Kratos seemed at peace also. He was looking out somewhat emotionlessly to the land. Colette was staring at the dark clouds and Raine was talking about the clouds. I sighed. I wonder how I'm going to explain the cats. I sighed and looked for Kasai. She was walking up from the opening of the trail.

"Axe beak." She said dryly. I nodded. Those things were great food.

I started to walk up the trail knowing it by heart. The dead tree, the flowers, the smell of lavender in the breeze. Kasai jumped up on a nearby rock. I nodded. She looked around slightly picking up Lloyd and Genis' conversation.

"Kasai, I'm meeting friends close by. They are very distinctive."

The Nekomata smiled and nodded. I thought about what Faianeko-sama said. Kasai was made of fire and Nekomatas too. Cool.

We were soon walking on the higher part of the hill. It broke off into a higher trail and the lower trail leading to the forest. Just a few more moments.

"Hey, do you mind if we stay with my friends? Just until the rain is over?"

"Who are your friends?"

"People like me. People who were thrown out. They are nice. Please?" I gave Lloyd the kitty eyes... He and Colette fell to my side immediately. Kratos and Raine? Not so much.

"Are these people going to hurt Colette?"

I growled. "My clan mates would never. I don't like the way you accuse them like that."

"Neko is a good person who sees character. She wouldn't lead Colette into a trap!" Lloyd said carefully.

I smiled. "Thank you Lloyd."

"I never said that. I just want to be careful. Look what happened earlier."

"You mean the assassin? Oh, my clan is not drawn into any dealings except with each other. That is against the code." I smiled. "That shall never be done. I made sure of that. No offense to you, but our kind, demon and animal-kind are not welcome to you. After all, my best friend was killed by a human. She was a strong warrior. Stars bless her." I muttered the last part.

She glared slightly at me. "Colette would you like to meet my friends?"

She nodded. I smirked at Raine. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

I looked to Genis and Yosomono. "What about you two?"

Kratos shrugged and Genis nodded. I sweatdropped.

'Dear Stars! Can he be more of an emotionless fuzzball?'

A few more feet and we would be at the highest point of the middle trail. It then split into the top and bottom trail. I saw up on a rocky hill was a large tree that was twisted with age. When I was somewhat of an apprentice, I climbed trees like that all day long. It was my training while I learned to run in trees.

I just noticed something. I don't have my fire halos anymore. I took a cautious glance at Kasai. She didn't say anything. I created another set of three and sighed.

A large crack of wood from somewhere echoed loudly before a large explosion shook the ground. I flew backwards onto my back. Kasai skidded backwards with Genis; Colette screamed and fell on the ground. Raine skidded next to Colette and Lloyd. What did Yosomono do? What did Kratos do? HE STOOD THERE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED.

I gaped for a second and slapped my face. I mentally shot curses at him as I got up.

"Chosen!"

I slapped my face for the second time.

The smoke cleared and we saw the woman from earlier.

"DEAR STARS!" I shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL!" The woman stared at me. I sighed. "Looky here. I am not in the mood to fight you. You will be in a very bad position to fight. Do you understand, crazy lady trying to kill Colette?" I bit back my anger. This was like before. I must start to become whom I am and not lose it all the time.

I looked at her coldly. She was trying to hurt my friends. No one got away with that. My eyes narrowed hatefully as my attitude changed.

When I was little, I had this…alter ego. It was sweet and kind to me. When someone was mean to me, it roared to life, threatening to kill. It was like there was another force telling me to stand up for myself.

I soon learned it was my 'demon' side. Since I was raised as a human, this side went dormant and only came out when I felt threatened or there was immense rage or hate. It was weird at first, but when I needed it, it helped me.

It never took over me completely but I was still hateful when something or someone was threatened.

I could see from the side of my eyes, that the others noticed the change too. The woman glared.

"I will kill the chosen."

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something. I cut him off.

"Lloyd, she is set in her ways and you cannot talk her out of them. Just fight." I snarled.

I ran towards her and she pulled out some type of card.

"Wind Guardian!" She screamed as a large white cloud of smoke appeared from the card. I hissed and swung my sword in front of me. I hit something. The smoke was blown away by…what the hell is it?

It looked like a cross with toxic slime, a bird, and a giant water wheel. I yowled when an invisible gust of wind attacked me. I skidded slightly and glared at the thing that crawled out from…who knows where.

"Kasai!" I yelled. A flaming wheel crashed onto the thingy as it slammed into the ground and then leaped next to me. Kasai stood there, her tail lashing violently as the flames dispersed. I ran while I had the chance to kick it in its beak and slash at it. It only groaned in slight pain.

I growled and slashed at again with its arms taking the attack. I narrowed my eyes. "Mud slide!" I yelled and jumped back. Large brown mana rocks piled down out of thin air. A circle appeared under it. I ran back in front of Kasai and used NightShield. The wind magic hit the shield, most of it bouncing off, but some breaking through the shield and cutting my face.

"Kasai, change tactics. You distract and I see if the others need help." She nodded and jumped over the shield and I ran over to Genis.

"Dude use lightning on the bird thing." He nodded and I took off and jumped at the woman who was distracted by Kratos and Lloyd.

I slashed at her and she barely dodged as she laid a freaky card on my shoulder. As she jumped away, the card blew up. I yowled as used my momentum from the fall to launch myself at her. She yelled something and shoved a card in my face. I twisted slightly so the card went over my head and I swung at her.

She growled and jumped away, making sure to leave another card behind my back. It blew up sending me to the ground. I rolled over narrowly dodging another card as I felt green mana flow over me. I looked up to see Kratos finishing First Aid.

"Arigato Yosomono!" I yelled as I ran up to Lloyd and gave him an apple gel. He ran back as I got into a sword/card fight. Her cards easily deflected any mana. I growled and swung a round kick at her. She jumped off my leg as I ran at her punching her on her shoulder as she turned to lay another card on me. She twirled slightly. I glared at her.

I jumped back hearing Lloyds footsteps. Lloyd now took her on. I ran to Raine giving her an orange gel while standing back panting for a few seconds.

I looked down to see that I had seven orange gels and ten apple gels. I grabbed one and smeared it on my shoulder. The wound sizzled slightly then started to bleed less. Colette and Kasai were now attacking the bird thing with Genis bringing in Lightning spells. I looked over to Raine who was casting First Aid, Kratos who was now attacking the assassin, and Lloyd who was panting badly.

I nodded to myself. I should have some more energy left for a healing spell for Colette and then Lloyd. I put my sword in front of me and chanted slightly. A green circle appeared underneath me.

"Cat's bell!" Colette glowed slightly as I yelled the command and she regained some health.

I started to do another spell when I saw Kratos blown up. A lighter green circle appeared under me. I chanted again.

"Come to my aid mother earth; heal who I call, as a generous gift."

"Earths' Life!" Kratos glowed with green mana as his leg wound healed up completely.

I grinned slightly and ran to Genis. "Dude, you alright?"

He nodded. I put an orange gel next to him as I ran toward Colette firing a demon fang right at the bird thing.

She smiled and started her own attack. "Pow hammer!" A red squeaky hammer appeared in a flash of light mana and whacked the bird on the head. It shrieked as it disappeared in some smoke. I blinked, decided I would rant later and looked toward the assassin.

She jumped back. "I'll get you next time!" She disappeared. In a poof of smoke. What the hell is she?

I looked to 'my' team. Kratos was okay, Genis was tired, Colette was panting, Raine was healing, Lloyd was next to Colette, and Kasai was sitting down licking a wound. I collapsed and sighed. Sheathing my sword and smelled the air.

I winced. "Bad rain. Oh, very bad rain." Everyone looked at me. "It's going to be a nice loud shower. Got to find the clans. Excuse me."

I hopped up and ran over to the end of the trail. A fox was lying down underneath a tree.

I smiled, "Hello?" The fox looked up. "I am a trickster, also. I need to see the clan." The fox blinked.

"My name is Soulclaw." The fox shot up and ran up a tree.

"Soulclaw? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I would like to see everybody."

The fox jumped out of the tree. I hugged it. "I missed you Flower." The fox licked my cheek.

I looked down. "I don't mean to impose on your territory but my friends also need a place to stay."

Flower looked at me. "You have friends?" I glared.

"Let me see them."

I grinned as she jumped on my head and I ran back over to the group. They were staring. Staring like zombies. Creepy.

"Flower, this is Yosomono or Kratos, Raine, Genis, Colette, Kasai, and Lloyd."

Flower hopped down and walked over to Lloyd.

"So you're the brother that Neko talked about." Lloyd pointed at her. "Yes I talk. Moron."

"Hey! No one calls my brother a moron but me! You can call him Shiningpaw; he is still probably an apprentice." She giggled. "What?"

"So let me guess, his warrior name is Shiningheart." I nodded. "So idealist much?" I nodded again.

"Cute. I don't think anyone would mind. They get to see you again. Oh, I need you to talk to Queen and King."

"Fight?"

"He forgot her anniversary." I winced. "Dude, the camp smells clean!" She shrieked.

"Oh my stars! You got to be kidding me it normally…smells…can't say that here."

"Like fox sex." She barked in 'fox' language.

"Yeah. That's what it smelled like constantly. I knew things that kids my age shouldn't know." I laughed.

"Yeah. Perverted cat."

I twitched. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Dude do you remember when you apprenticed under King? All the people thought you were weak and stupid. You beat them shitless and outsmarted in 'conversation'."

"Yeah, I did didn't I?"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

She laughed and started to walk. "Skullwing was pretty upset." She started to run. I whimpered. "Yosomono. Can I use you as a human shield?"

"No."

"Damn. Follow me." They did so as I smiled at Kasai. "You might meet some friends."

"Yes, mother." I laughed.

* * *

WOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! 13 pages too. Yay. Anyway. Next chapter is about where we will be staying. Oh, I think that I will have a ton of fun with next chapter. FEAR!

Don't think I used any Japanese words. Next chapter? Oh, to you people who want Japanese cuss words you got them!

REVIEW! I hope you didn't forget this crazy story! Thank you!

Reviews help me think of more ways to torture…Kratos or Mithos. Either one.


	10. The writer gets revenge!

* * *

Chapter ten 'Random skits of hell'

I wanted to give a little laugh to my readers after my two depressing chapters. I knew that those were needed for the story. I did use a few suggestions from a reviewer. (Moonshine's Guide, thank you.) I wanted to make sure that I didn't go straight into anything. Now this is purely crap from my messed up head. I know that no of this will never happen. Oh, to the people who are curious, I have added in why I named Kratos, Yosomono. I thought that you might like to know. I will get started. Lots of cussing. Lots.

* * *

A blue eye stared at the audience.

Brown hair covered the other making sure that the silver could never reach the world. So many people watching her, waiting for the statement. The most important statement that she could stress to the worlds.

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone. Her cat ears twitched slightly.

"KRATOS IS AN ASSHOLE!"

People cried at her statement shouting that it's true. People hugged each other smiling with joy. They danced and smiled.

A brown eye twitched as he stared at the smiling girl. His curled his hands into fists.

"**Sonna koto shitta koto ja nai.**" He hissed over an over again.

The girl smirked devilishly. "Kratty-kun I hope that no one gets pictures of a cute little bunny rabbit."

The girl burst out laughing.

The auburn haired man growled. "Fuck composure!" He slammed his fist across Neko's head.

She yelped.

"Raine! Kratos hit me! A-and it hurt!" She sniffled.

She blinked. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Neko glared. "Oban." She hissed.

A large panther appeared out of nowhere. "HAPPY!" She shrieked.

A very girly scream erupted from one of the people. Three sets of eyes stared at the auburn haired man.

"What the fuck?"

Kratos now was wearing a very revealing purple (What other color would it be?) dress. He had a white purse and white high heels.

"Aw, what a cute kitty!"

Neko's jaw dropped.

Kratos called something 'cute' had pigtails, looked like a horrid impression of a human.

Kratos winked and it sent Neko into a screaming fit.

'In the real world'

Neko shrieked suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at her as she rolled in the sand trying to rip her eyes out. "Oh my stars get it out! Get it out! Carve my eyes out with a rusty fork! OH GET IT OUT!" She screamed.

Lloyd rushed over and tried to calm her down. Kratos sighed and grabbed her collar.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

She stopped screaming and stared at him with wide eyes. She shuddered. "You look horrible in a dress and pigtails." His expression was priceless. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. It looked like a small chibi Kratos being told where babies come from.

So was his expression when Lloyd shrieked and started to laugh insanely. It looked a fuming squiggle.

* * *

_Kratos--_

Two eyes stared warily around. No one could hear him.

He took a deep breath.

He started to sing. "Lonely!"

--On the other side of the forest.

"Why do I feel like laughing like a maniac?" Neko asked Kasai.

"You normally do."

* * *

Red beady eyes stared up at the wide-eyed warrior. His auburn eyes looked around nervously.

"Hello Kratos Aurion."

He squeaked.

"Nice to meet you. You hate our kind. You killed my father. NOW DIE!"

….And Kratos was promptly covered in man-eating tomatoes.

* * *

Yggdrasill looked at Lloyd dangerously.

He pulled out a Spork.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He cackled.

"Are you hitting on my brother, girly boy?" Neko shrieked. "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! Kratos are you getting some on the side. Seriously?"

They both turned a nice green as Neko rambled on about how Lloyd was whipped by Colette.

Colette was emotionless of course, but Lloyd well he turned enough red for both of them.

"Dude. So wrong."

* * *

An auburn haired man sat in a black suit next to a girl in a black dress. The girl also had auburn hair with cat ears and a black tail. The man had a sword tied to his side.

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." She laughed.

The man hit his face in annoyance.

"I dressed up for this?"

"Dressed up for what?" She asked confused.

"Dressed up for you just to say that?"

"Say what?"

"Say that!"

"Say what?"

"Say 'I made him an offer he couldn't refuse'."

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

He stared at her.

"What? You told me to say it!"

He slapped his face again.

"Hey why am I in a dress?"

* * *

"Hey Lloyd."

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd?"

"LLOYD!"

The red clothed swordsman shrieked and tumbled out of bed.

"What?" He yelled.

"Oh, I was seeing if you were asleep." Neko smiled sheepishly.

"Kitty."

"Quack."

"Damn it!"

He walked back over to the bed and turned over. "Did you know Colette is pregnant?"

He shot up, fell off the bed, out the window, down the roof, in front of Noishe's pen, into the stream, headfirst into the bridge, and then into a tree.

"Yeah…just kidding. I just like mindless pranks. Excuse me I must go find an axe beak and shove it into Raine's desk."

In addition, Neko walked off.

At the end of the day, Raine was mentally scarred at her desk, Colette now didn't like the color pink so much, Genis was still running from a giant fire cat, Kratos…well the authoress doesn't actually know.

"I don't like tomatoes." Kratos growled.

A blond haired girl turned around in her computer chair and stared at him. "Your point? The comedic value of it is gold. I say my good Yosomono; tell me why do you think I torture you so much?"

"You hate me?"

"No actually you are my second favorite character, next to Summon Spirits."

"You find it very amusing?"

"Yes, yes I do. I cannot say that I am not. As that would be a lie. Lying is bad. Did you know that there is a cat behind you?"

He looked down and saw a cat holding a book. He picked it up and opened it up. His eyes shot open and he gaped at the book.

"I think it's a good read don't you."

"It's…it's…oh Martel!" He shrieked.

"Actually you say 'Oh, Yuan!' but hey what ever floats your washtub."

He dropped the book in disgust. "What the hell?" He shrieked.

The blond girl laughed. "You don't like that book?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Many things. Many things, Yosomono."

"I will never look at Yuan the same way."

"Well yeah you would be looking somewhere almost all fan girls dream to see in real life."

He shuddered.

She laughed.

* * *

Neko sighed and rolled over. She growled and rolled over again.

"Genis. Lloyd. I am going to fucking kill you."

Genis and Lloyd were on either side of her bed grinning stupidly.

"Neko! Come on!" Genis smiled.

"I don't wanna."

Lloyd grinned. "Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!" She shrieked.

She got up and walked out passing a creepy bunch.

There was a blond man and a green haired woman.

The green haired woman was covered in a revealing outfit and the blond man was running away from her. Neko giggled when she saw the woman carrying clothes. He shrieked and was dragged away into the store. "WOMAN! I AM A MAN! I DO NOT WEAR DRESSES! What the hell is that? No, I do not want lingerie human. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he dashed out into the hot desert of Triet.

A red haired man soon came after the shop after him laughing like a maniac. "Girly-boy!" He laughed. A lightning bolt landed on him as he shrieked. "My hair! NOT THE HAIR!" He then jumped out unharmed hit on a woman passing by, she slapped him and he fell…right back into the lightning bolt shower. Soon the shower died down as a red singed body fell from it. "It was worth it to see him in a dress."

A passerby heard this and stopped. "Are you gay?"

* * *

"I swear. Life gets weirder ever day among you guys." Neko commented. A cow flew over head making her look up in confusion.

"Please tell me that I'm not going insane."

A girl skipped up to her. Brown short hair waved slightly. She was wearing a red dress and shoes. Around her waist were two swords. She stopped smiling.

"Who are you?"

The girl laughed. "I'm your sister silly! You know Lyn. You call me Lloyd sometimes."

Neko shrieked and ran away bumping into a blond man. "Hey! Neko, do you like the new look?"

Neko stared. He was wearing a white suit with blue laces. "The people told me the chosen could do what ever he wants. The bowed down to the mighty Collin!"

"You mean Colette?" Neko asked.

A flower popped up.

"My name is Kratas! Neko please pay attention. This is not your happy place. This is one of your worst nightmares!' Kratas laughed insanely as Neko twitched, bolted, ran around screaming, rolled into a ditch, ran into a tree, ran into a rock, ran into a lake, ran into another tree, screamed, jumped into a moving caravan, jumped out seeing a hippy version of Genis and Raine, screamed, ran into another tree, and promptly woke up.

--To reality--

Neko shot up panting. She was riding on Noishe's back.

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

She ran over to the group pulled Lloyds hair, poked Kratos, screamed, grabbed Colette spun her around and then hid behind a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raine shrieked.

"Is Lloyd still a guy, Colette still a girl, and Kratos isn't a talking flower that is named Kratas?"

Raine stared at the tree, blinked, blinked again, and walked off.

"Lloyd, never let me eat Raine's cooking ever again."

He nodded.

* * *

00Break from Randomness00

I named Kratos, Yosomono because of a song. It was from a Disney movie. A Japanese Disney movie. From the Lion King two. It was the 'Exile' song. Some of the Lyrics fit him quite well. It wasn't a bad idea in my view. I finished an advanced class and I started to understand some of the flaws in my writing. I found the gems of Japanese songs from Disney movies. I probably will be using them soon. Not many people are reviewing that kind of makes me annoyed. Hey, people that aren't reviewing. REVIEW!

Anyways, I wrote this when we had no power and I had no music so it might not be that good. I hope that I will be rewriting the story when I am done.

On the other hand, halfway through. I planned it so far.

I will be posting other stories as well soon. I don't want to only have this story up. I hope you will read that one, I am thinking about another story for TOS but I'm not sure if I should put it up. That one has a better beginning then this one.

Thank you for reading!

"**Sonna koto shitta koto ja nai.**"- means 'I don't give a damn'


End file.
